The wonderful one
by anononymas
Summary: hermione granger never regretted her choices more than today, she is married and is mother to two children, being loved all her life , she is is stripped away from her happiness by her hated husband. Draco Malfoy
1. the marriage

Disclaimer: all books and movies belong to j k rowling and warner bros.

This story is a true story, it happened to someone I knew, this story is actually a tribute to her, and she was brave, I may change few things in this, try to make this as real as possible and don't worry she is ok with a fact when I asked if could write about her with a condition only names is hidden.

May 12 2005

Hermione granger got married. She became a wife and she became a mum. She has two lovely daughters , both age 4 Lovely but really pranksters, they got that from their father ofcourse. Although their father was grown up man now, his days of fun were long gone. He was a serious and determined person who only hid behind a mask which he kept _always _with her.

JANUARY 1 2000

After the war Hermione went to healing school , it was a dream of hers since her days of childhood because her parents in a way were healers themselves, that inspiration was sowed in her before even hogwarts. And everybody were surprised.

Everybody expected her to do something much more than that. They expected her to go Auror training with Harry and Ron , they expected her to continue saving the world, they expected her to be this role model which a girl was always hope to become. But most of all everyone expected her to marry Ron Weasley.

And she did none of those things.

She knew what people expected of her, and she knew it was known and genuine expectations, she didn't had any problems of making come true. But she wanted to be different, make her mark bright and bold, she wanted to live a life followed by her own choice , so she turned down the auror training, went to healing school , became a healer , she did consider about becoming a role model for girls but all went down to the drain when she broke it off with Ron.

It was petty and pathetic fight, Ron was very vocal about her choices, he hated her plans as soon he came to know, he tried everything in his power to change her mind, he thought it was too independent and simply wanted to "break" the trio in order of her selfish needs of becoming an individual.

That earned him a slap.

Harry understood, he understood her need of fact that she wanted this, needed this, and he actually supported her, he fought besides when Ginny and Ron would accuse her of fame hungry , selfishness .

But harry potter had to break that alliance with her soon after .

The alliance which harry potter had to break was a right one when harry came to know that his arch enemy Draco Malfoy had his muggleborn best friend wrapped around his finger.

Draco Malfoy came into her life right after the war, he became an auror and a partner to harry which they both resented it. Even after war , the bitterness was still there , any chance of friendship was long gone in their eyes.

There was a ministry party in which harry , Hermione and Ron were invited , all of them attended as their last get together, Ron and Hermione who had a broken off a week earlier came with their own dates.

And Theodore Nott was a boring date, Hermione asked him to come along for goodness of heart and as friends.

But after few drinks Nott become more of clingy fellow who wanted more than friends with her that night.

Hermione had to escape .

And there in an empty atrium she saw draco malfoy drinking alone.

Hermione saw him first time after a war, harry did told her about Malfoy, how he was a most stubborn git he ever met, how he would never do what he says , how he would just think he can still own everything.

There was no shame in him, harry would say .

Hermione thought it was bit brave of Malfoy to keep up this, to maintain his old self despite the accuses and insults thrown in his way.

He wasn't vocal about the blood prejudices anymore. But he still hated her that much she knew.

But a drunk Malfoy wasn't that hateful infact he was more willing and smile at her few times and shared his firewhisky with her gladly.

But actions always have consequences, that blasted firewhisky took them one night of oblivion. Both decided after that they wouldn't ever talk about this or even acknowledge it .

But fate had other plans.

After few weeks Hermione was found in Malfoy manor large study where she bawled her eyes out to horrified Draco who ended up in shouting and panicking and frightened probably second time of his life.

It was then when Narcissa and Lucuis malfoy decide to intervene

" are you positive about this?" Lucuis malfoy asked her while keeping his eyes on his son.

"y-yes" Hermione cried over and over.

" damn it granger I thought you knew what were you doing!, how ….how can this happen? This is a disaster!" draco paced back and forth with rage.

" draco do not blame her , for you should know it takes two to tango" his father replied in bored voice.

This just matters worse.

Draco yelled stream of curses which made his mother blush.

"watch it boy or I might have to rip that tongue out" lucuis again replied in bored tone.

Hermione was actually surprised to Lucuis malfoy supporting and scolding draco , he was playing the role of dotting father nicely, for someone as Lucuis malfoy he had finally gone soft and regretted his actions over his past life.

Now it was Draco who was sweating from anger turned to his father.

" what happens now?" he asked through his teeth .

" you marry her" narcissa malfoy spoke softly.

"_WHAT ?"_

"You. .granger" narcissa spoke annoyed at her son's approach.

" why would I do that?"

" because I don't want my grandchild to be born like this, a bastard" narcissa spoke disgusted with her choice of her word.

" oh iam sorry, I marry granger so _you cannot bear to have a bastard grandchild?"_

"watch that tone draco or I may do it" lucuis spoke now in rage.

" they are options! So many of them, they are magical and muggle options! " draco yelled

At the sound of "muggle options" Hermione 's ears perked up, she didn't know what magical options were and didn't want to know , but no way in hell she gives into draco malfoy "options".

"_don't you dare malfoy"._ Hermione whispered.

" what did you say?" draco's neck snapped at her.

" I said no , I won't do whatever you are thinking iam not giving in, I keeping it" she said in final

" and would you do _that? Don't you see the child you might carrying is malfoy? A no good coward deatheater's child ?" _draco hissed .

Hermione winced at his tone.

" I wouldn't ! this is also my child malfoy, you don't have right to decide anything without my consent".

" shut up , shut up, shut up!" draco yelled, he grabbed and shook her like a rag doll.

" you granger , is huge vincitive greedy little bitch!, you seek nothing but retribution for what I have done to you in past ! you were probably planning your revenge on me long before that, who else is in it ? is it potter? Weasley? You would have made this sick dumb joke and decide to toy with me and I will show you and I will show you all what iam capable of!".

He was shaking her through whole time.

But then he was torn away from her, into the wall , he hit his head on the wall , and fell into the carpet his head was now bleeding.

Lucuis malfoy held his wand in direction towards his son.

" take another step and I _will _not hesitate to do that again". He spoke while pointing his wand at draco.

Mrs malfoy came to hermione's behind, and spoke softly to her,

" how far along are you?" she spoke as asking of weather.

" 8 weeks". Came a broken reply.

" and you didn't plan this on draco did you ? please speak truth ".

"no I would never do that to anyone".

Mrs malfoy seemed to believe her, mr malfoy seemed to regarding draco all along.

"lucuis what do we do? That boy will never agree" mrs malfoy spoke to her husband.

Mr malfoy turned to his wife, a non verbal agreement set in their eyes.

After a sigh mr malfoy turned to his only son.

" draco I know this is a situation you both didn't ask for it, but it happened, miss granger doesn't seem to have any plans like you accused and I happen to believe her too, but know this draco every malfoy have never been born out of wedlock, and if the situation really happens you will marry miss granger" mr malfoy spoke this in tone of finality.

"no malfoy ever _married_ a muggleborn either" draco sneered at Hermione.

" I know , but since you both made this bed , you might as well sleep on it" . with that mr malfoy left the room with his wife on the tow.

Now draco and Hermione were alone.

Draco sneered " I hate you" and left.

Hermione broke into tears again.

The daily prophet issued a story , cover up ofcourse that running into each other in a vacations and one thing led to another and now both of them so in love that they decided to get married in a month.

The howler from ginny was expected. But it was harry 's letter which broke her heart.

_Hermione I heard the news, and believe me it is shocking, you know I supported and understood how you don't want ron anymore in your life but replacing him with that deatheater is unforgiveable , I might not at the moment but maybe in sometime I shall, ginny is furious so is ron but they won't come near you I made sure of that, consider this as my last favor to you._

It was that letter when Hermione received right after her marriage , and cried about it whole night, until next morning draco found it and burned it right in front of her.

A few months later.

Lyra Narcissa Malfoy and Cassie Jean Malfoy was born.

Her both daughters had their father's exact white blonde hair and their eyes were flecked with his grey blue.

Draco was hugely disappointed when they found out they were having twin girls and not a boy.

But mr and mrs malfoy both loved them, spoiled their granddaughters very much. Mr malfoy had a soft corner for both of his granddaughters he would often read them stories and play with them.

Hermione thought she was lucky to have such good in laws only if her husband was more like them.

Draco was never involved into their daughters lives, he changed his departments started working in magical law enforcement which he hated, he worked all day and night , he bought his work home even and often blame Hermione for their daughters making noise happening downstairs .

It was only mr malfoy who kept his mouth shut.

But sadly mr malfoy passed away, the pressure of life was too much on old man, cassie and lyra cried to their loss of their grandpa but hoped daddy would play with them.

Now it was only Hermione , her two daughters and draco .

Mrs malfoy decided to leave the manor, she bought a small property in wales and settled there, the manor reminded her too much of her husband.

Hermione would take her daughters to meet their grandmother every weekend so they wouldn't miss her much.

But everything changed when one evening Hermione found her husband packing his clothes in a trunk, this wasn't new , Hermione was used to his trips and he wouldn't even tell her where he is really going.

Draco was packing his shirts when she came in, he didn't even look up at her and just kept packing.

"where are you going?" Hermione would ask.

" none of your concern". He would answer

" atleast tell me when are you coming , your girls ask me where you often go and when you will return ". She would say that to him.

" _your _girls granger not _my _girls and like I said none of your concern". He would spat back.

" how can you say that? They are your children too ! why can't you accept that fact and move on?".

" I would never ever accept the fact that I married _you _granger , the girls will have to live with that".

" they are going to hate you , don't do this"

" let them"

" please just come to lyra's play tomorrow she has been practicing for that for a long time and she would love you to come".

At this draco stopped, Hermione thought maybe he was considering a possibility of rethinking of his trip, she hoped he would atleast for this time be there for their daughter.

But then after a while he went back to his pack his clothes.

Hermione was angry.

" why are you doing this? If you are so fed up about it then take it with me not the girls ! they never deserved it ! and your father is not even alive this would make easy". She yelled

Draco just closed his eyes and counted to ten, he was always did that when he was really furious.

" maybe you forget to see that _iam _fed up with you but there is nothing I can do , our marriage was binding one , if I wish to divorce you I can't if my blasted father hadn't put that breech to disown me the day I hand my divorce papers I would have done long time ago, but I can't and iam not taking this on girls, iam just making them realize that sometime you don't get you want". He spoke in calm deadly whisper.

"then you are a hypocrite then since you had everything". Hermione spoke seething.

Draco just smirked and went on packing.

After a while he headed out but before he did he spoke " you tell lyra I won't make it , perhaps never will".

Hermione's blood froze.

a/n I hope you like it, like I said it's a real life story based on true events, hope I have done justice! Excuse my spelling mistakes for I don't have beta but if anyone is interested please pm me!

Please review


	2. birthday

May 22 2008

Lyra Jane Malfoy was playing with her stuffed dragon and sitting by the door while her sister and their mum were frosting their birthday cake with pink icing and seven candles. She pouted at them but continued looking at the door as if she was waiting for someone.

'Lyra please don't sit on the ground, you will get that dress dirty. Sit on the chair please' . Hermione malfoy spoke from the kitchen while frosting their names with cream.

Lyra pouted, but as obedient she made her way to the kitchen where she saw her sister covered in icing and smearing that on their house elf while scaring the poor creature away. She looked at their cake and saw big letters of '7' and candles with flowers and stars. Pink and all. Lyra really liked the cake, and mummy made the best cakes ever.

'You stink' she told her sister, whose blonde hair was covered in icing too, her sister just flashed her grey eyes and smiled while she made circles in the elf's face.

'Stop it !' she told Cassie again but as usual Cassie never listens to her, instead she made pink circle in Lyra 's cheek who flinched so bad that she had to push Cassie away.

Cassie began to cry, now mama will come and scold lyra about pushing her sister when clearly she was trying to help the elf. And that elf also vanished without even saying thankyou.

'Now what? You two can't be fighting on your birthday! Lyra how many times have I told you not to push your sister? Apologize to her now'. Hermione picked Cassie and cleaned the goo of her face.

Lyra was distraught she knew mama would take Cassieopia's side! Jealousy erupted in her tiny body and with that she began defending herself.

'Mama she was playing with Twinkie when he wasn't even liking her, and her dress is covered in goo ! she made a circle on my face and then she -' .

' I don't want to hear it , you will apologize to your sister now !' her mother spoke in strict voice.

At this lyra was seething, mama _always_ took Cassieopia's , no matter what she was saying, she really hated her sister even though she was her twin and shared everything with her, she always got away while lyra always got caught and scolded.

She often thought if mama did this for a reason , she does not know the big word but she heard papa say that to grandma when she was young.

Papa was gone now, he never came home, right after the play when she was 5 , she rushed to his bedroom to find him and show him the trophy she got , she found her father's room empty, all his stuff was gone , even the clothes, everything. She yelled for him and nearly checked every door of the manor trying to find him , she asked the portrait of grandpa and told him papa was missing, grandpa went to ask other portraits and in hurry , it took long time, when he came but broke the news that he didn't know where papa went and if he was alive he would have done some 'things' to teach him.

She found her mother sitting in their bedroom floor crying, but as soon she came her mother brushed the tears of her face and hugged her for a long time. Lyra asked her where is papa , but her mum couldn't say anything and went on to cry softly on her shoulder.

It took Uncle Nott who came around next day to tell that papa went away somewhere, where they don't know but they hoped to find him and will tell him that he needs to come home.

But Uncle Nott wasn't telling anything, he kept looking at mama when he spoke to lyra who clearly didn't understand what two adults might be signaling with hand gestures to each other.

Grandmama was furious , she contacted the minnestree and wrote letters , send some wispy clouds with a strange voice. She even asked Uncle Potter who she saw on the minnestree only to confirm that Draco Malfoy wasn't to be found.

But papa can't be dead right? She asked that to Uncle potter who clearly avoided looking at her, and for some strange reason she felt Uncle Potter didn't like her very very much, but she found it hard to believe , uncle potter is a nice man who killed the evil man and saved their mummy and daddy's life.

Everytime she asked her mother, her mother wouldn't say, but one day her mother just shouted that she doesn't know and if she does she won't let him come near her children, and she would stop asking that question now.

That broke lyra all over, that's why she did everything her mother asked not to do, she would do everything in her power to make her angry. She didn't like her mother's answer, she hates listening no.

But after a while lyra stopped asking about her father, instead she wrote letters as grandpapa said and tell twinkie to owl this to papa in her scratchy writing she would tell papa how mean mama is and how much she misses him and asked him to come home.

But papa never wrote back, he never came and she ended up with no hope of him ever coming. At school Jamie potter uncle potter's son would tease her and tell her that her father went away because of her and maybe she done something to make him angry so he went.

And at this she launched a punch on Jamie 's face which broke his front teeth , and ended up with a room of shouted match between her mother and aunt ginny .

Her mother then took her away and told her it wasn't a good thing to do and she should not have punched Jamie when he teased her.

Cassie start telling her not to ask mama about daddy because sometimes she saw mama crying in night and in a bad mood every time she asked.

Grandmamma was always nice to her, whenever she used to ask where papa actually went , her eyes would fill with tears and tell her maybe he will come home soon if she wished hard.

But being hermione's granger daughter she rarely believed that daddy would come if she wished, she wished many times he never came.

So on the eve of her seventh birthday when clock struck 12 she snuck around her mother's study for parchment and quill and began writing her last letter to daddy.

_Daddy, I hate you, you are very bad man who left us and never came. You made mama cry , Cassie cry and me , but iam not crying daddy , I don't want to, tomorrow papa I will be seven years old, mama is making cake for me and cassie and grandmamma will take us to the beach, I just want to tell you that I will miss you, I missed you last birthday too , but I will not cry and ask mama where you are like my last birthday, you are just like Jamie papa , he is a mean boy so are you._

_L.M_

Content with her writing she asked twinkie to owl this, the old elf just took the letter and shook his head when he vanished.

The floo suddenly chimed , lyra rushed to find her grandmother coming out and squealed and hugged her, while handing their presents.

Hermione hugged grandmother as well and they all went to kitchen where they cut the cake and sang 'happy birthday' to both of them.

Grandmamma gave lyra a ticket to falcons game and a new snitch to complete her quidditch collection, she loved played quidditch but ever since mama was afraid of flying she didn't flew much instead watched those silently.

Cassie got a new book about muggle fairy tales and a plastic cauldron to her potions kit, grandmamma and her would often brew some funny potions and make her mum laugh.

She gave something to mama too. A new dress , it was really sparkly and very nice. Her mother never wore that kind of dress but thanked grandmamma.

After that the kids decided to test their presents while lyra waited for cassie to show up she overheard her mother and grandmother talking about some stuff while clearing table.

'iam serious you know' . grandmamma 's face was sad when she spoke.

Her mother washed the cake dish and didn't look. After drying the dish she faced grandmamma.

' I know narcissa' she spoke in clear whisper.

'so why don't you do it?' grandmamma asked while taking sip of her tea.

Her mother sighed and sat down and wiped her hands off while speaking ' narcissa it's not easy, I have two girls and a house to take care not to mention my job and everything'.

' now you are making excuses' her grandmother now scowled.

Her mother looked surprised but she spoke ' how am I making excuses? You know this, you see this everyday , iam not making any excuses' .

' I know for a fact Hermione, that you have hid yourself between your girls and your job, I know you don't want to do this but dear you can't carry all the burden yourself you have to share it with someone'

' and who will share it with _me? _For all I know everyone sees me the hated friend of harry potter who abandoned her friends for her selfish needs.'

' you are not selfish , you never were, you just thought what you did was right and I don't blame you at all'

' I know but narcissa this is so difficult , you don't see what I see, ever since, well _he _went AWOL all the load is on me, it wasn't like before but it grew ten times heavier, cassie never asked about him, lyra what should I tell you about her, she was the first to notice his missing and is so _bloody sensitive _about that git, her constant questions drive me over the edge'. Her mother put her hands in her head.

' I know Hermione , I am so sorry for my son's attitude towards the situation I wish I raised him a much better person , its has been all our fault' narcissa patted Hermione in the back.

'iam just so tired, so tired from this' hermione's voice broke.

' iam sorry darling, but you know over the years you have become my daughter so I have to find your happiness too iam is worried about you '

' I don't what to do' Hermione spoke

' well first of all get cleaned up, put that dress I gave you and go to somewhere nice , why don't you ask dear luna to help you , I will take care of the girls, you can be free'.

' I don't think anyone will accept me , who will take a married mother of two ? iam not even divorced, this is a bad idea narcissa'

' Hermione I know for a fact that my son may as well be dead, he clearly is disowned from his account the minute he left, lucuis never told him that, but he knew and if he was alive he would blame himslef'

' this isn't anyone's fault. Its draco all draco , but narcissa I don't know if he is dead or alive, iam still married to him and for that to prove I would like to see the evidence frist.'

' Hermione do you think he could be dead?'

' I don't know , I don't like to think like that because I have seen how lyra is often looking at the door with longing the news of death of her father will kill her'.

' draco is lucky to have you as wife Hermione he clearly doesn't see it, he has two wonderful kids what more you can ask for'

'well for all I know for lyra's sake he is alive and well. And one day maybe he will come to his senses and come home. But I won't forgive him , the children might'

' you still think he is going to come?'

Hermione didn't say anything instead turned back and washed that dish again. After a long time she finally spoke

' I have to narcissa for my children'.

Mrs malfoy grew quiet, she knew the hardships her daughter in law and granddaughters were suffering, the girls really missed their father and needed one, that's why she asked Hermione to move on, find someone else but Hermione wouldn't listen to a word of it and refused to cheat on her husband.

That's why she asked the head auror harry potter for help, he wasn't much for help but narcissa had to legally petitioned the request for him to work, the potter boy was hesitated but finally gave in after bunch of threats, yells and nail biting.

So far nothing came, the potter boy decided to declare draco 'dead' in next six months, narcissa nearly emptyed half of her gringotts account for the search of that prat.

But she did all of this because of her grandkids and daughter in law. When draco first went missing, she couldn't bear to see the heartbreaking faces of her family.

She did tried setting up with Hermione with few of dates but all Hermione did was simply walk out of her plans, placing her children first .

She even asked that boy who worked with her, Theo nott was clearly interested in her and became a good friend of theirs in time of need, but Hermione always kept her distance.

She doesn't blame her at all. The one she blames is draco she never raised like that, but this might have happened during the war, draco's hate for muggleborns just grew and there was no stopping it.

Perhaps they shouldn't been force to marry, she did this to the fear of never seeing her grandchild but she never knew it would backfire so badly.

Just as she start to refill her tea she could clearly hear the shrill yell of her granddaughter from the grounds.

"_MAMA COME QUICK I CAN SEE PAPA !"_

"WHAT?"

Lyra yelled and dashed forward, her grandmother in the tow, there she saw a someone kneeling in front of cassie and patting her head, his white blond hair exactly like theirs and eyes that met her finally.

' hello sweetheart' draco malfoy spoke softly and smiled at his daughters.

' sorry I missed your birthday'.

a/n a long long chapter, took me all night, well here you go another one, hope you like it, sorry for spelling mistakes but some are intended as its into lyra's review!


	3. he's back

May 30 2008

"Then what happened ?" , Theodore Nott asked his co worker / friend Hermione Malfoy in their break room while digging into their sandwiches which Theo bought to share with her. He looked at his friend who seemed tired and exhausted due to work and stress, her hair was bushier than usual and dark circles formed under her eyes . Her shoulders were hunched in which looked like she was defeated rather than a strong courageous woman he met few years ago.

Hermione lifted her shoulders a bit and leaned into the wall, the news of Draco Malfoy returning broke as soon the daily prophet caught wind of it, they followed him to manor, posted pictures of him and his daughters but Hermione was nowhere to be seen, all it said was "_Missing Malfoy Heir returns home"_ with a ridiculous story how he was trapped in northern England and had to get out as soon he found a way.

But Theo knew better, Hermione told him that what daily prophet printed was a bunch of lies, Draco Malfoy was indeed missing but he wasn't trapped nor he was in northern England , he wasn't even in the country for merlin's sake.

" you know Theo , he came home , his mother and daughters practically clinging to him, and I watched them through the window. I didn't talked to him nor saw him but I know that whatever he said to his mother and children was kept from me." Hermione sighed.

" you mean you don't know where he was the whole time? Didn't confront him? I was thinking you _ AVADA_ his arse the next time when you see him ".

" it's not that theo , I … I have been avoiding him that's all. I would have done that if he was not the father of my children, and yes I do know where he was , Narcissa gave in as soon he told them ."

" well where was he?" theo asked.

"New york".

" WHAT?"

"New York Theo , he was in New York the whole time". Hermione fixed her stare at the wall.

Theo wondered how Draco Malfoy famous wizarding prince of England can be in New York without being even noticed, it's not like American magical folk didn't knew who he was, he was after all famous world wide. Potter searched that place as soon he left unless…..

" he was in muggle New York wasn't he?" , Theo looked at Hermione for confirmation

Hermione nodded affirmative.

Theo let out a breath , he underestimated Draco, he _knew _Draco would do something like that, all his yapping about never to return to wizarding world during war came back in his memories, how can he be so blind, he would have helped Hermione ages ago.

But then again , if he would, Hermione would do everything to search him, possibly go after him, that way theo could never be friends with her as he is to her now, he always liked Hermione granger, and now he _loved_ her.

" so why he is back? I assume the muggle New York suited well with him , why didn't he live there? It couldn't be for his family I suppose , if he was he would have never left". He snapped harshly.

Hermione winced but didn't comment and for a long time she said nothing.

" Hermione iam sorry , I didn't mean to iam just mad at draco, he was my friend you know". Theo immediately regretted.

" its not you theo" she said

" then is it your girls?" surely draco could love his daughters , maybe he came back because he finally realized the importance of them in his life? .

" no its not girls either nor its his mother" her voice cracked.

Now something was flickering in theo's chest, it couldn't be possibly that draco somehow_ missed_ his wife? He knew draco hated Hermione since she stepped into hogwarts and that hate just grew into loathe , the marriage between them was a disaster , Hermione getting pregnant with draco's daughters just added fuel to fire, he was the best man of draco after all since blaise flat out rejected to attend his wedding, only he knew what string of curses draco used mere minutes before wedding for Hermione.

" then what? Money ?"

" _his son"_

" I beg your pardon?" theo thought his ears are fooled.

" his son , theo , he has a son!" Hermione spoke in dangerous whisper.

" how can it be possible, you are draco's wife and you both have twins girls , you don't have a son".

Hermione looked at him, her eyes were wet and red, and filled with anger, theo gulped.

" not _my _son, his son , his and that greengrass's son!". Hermione yelled.

" greengrass? Daphne is married to blaise ". Theo 's eyes went wide as thought left him a shudder.

" well it seems like daphne isn't _only _greengrass, there is another one, younger one". Hermione spoke venomly.

Astoria, that could explain that other greengrass, he knew daphne had a younger sister, he even saw her sorting! She was rumored to be most bueatiful girl in her year, blond and green eyes, just like daphne just a shade darker in eyes though he never had a chance to talk to her, neither he cared to notice her, he only had eyes for Hermione.

" but how in the hell Astoria and Draco ran into each other? Did she lived in muggle New York ? "

"oh that's quiet a love story" Hermione spoke bitterly.

Theo said nothing.

" draco malfoy fancied that greengrass bint since hogwarts, we all thought he liked pansy, we were so wrong about that one, it was Astoria who captured that cold malfoy heart ". Hermione spoke quietly,

"Hermione you are wrong, draco never fancied anyone expect pansy in hogwarts " theo defended his old friend.

" he was fooling everyone for that as he was fooling around with greengrass behind pansy's back".

" Hermione….."

" do you want to hear this or not theo if not feel free to leave" she snapped.

Theo kept his mouth shut.

Hermione continued.

" during his sixth year, the two became rather cozy with each other, she used to listen all his rubbish, and he well you know, during war the two realized they were madly in love but due to her father didn't approved of malfoy they had to break apart, after the war she fled to new York while he remained here, she became this fashion model who hid her indentity and was popular to muggle world while he was stuck with me for a number of years. But after his father's death and a run in during his ministry trip those two found their spark and lo behold draco runs after her".

" I still don't get where the son comes from?" theo asked.

Hermione laughed bitterly, for a moment theo wondered if Hermione has gone insane.

" oh theo I forgot to mention that Scorpious is Draco and _Astoria's _ son".

"_WHAT?" _

"yup , the bastard moved in with her after two weeks and had a son and lived happily as a family that was until Astoria had to go for her fashion shoot while on maternity leave , she and draco had a major fight in which draco told her if she doesn't sort out her priorities to her son he would leave her and take scorpious home with him".

" I guess she went then , so they broke up". Theo spoke

" yup broke up and came with a bonus package."

" wow" was all he could say

" wow indeed" Hermione sighed.

" how are lyra and cassie's reaction?".

" cassie is adjusting but lyra well she is clinging to her father every moment".

" I don't blame her, he is her father after all, and she is lot like him , its going to be tough on draco to explain about their half brother".

" cassie likes scorpious , she even played with him, but lyra wouldn't come near him without trying to hurt him".

"just like you". theo said.

" no its not true". Hermione answered.

" pardon?"

" I saw him, held him fed him and even changed him just like he was my own".

" why ? are you insane , he's not yours to take care, he is draco's baggage let him take care".

Hermione stared at theo's blue green eyes. His dark hair just falling in forehead .

" I had to , I just couldn't leave a baby in draco's care". She spoke.

" granger you are oddest girl I ever met". Theo sighed.

" I put a price on him though". Hermione spoke softly,

" and what is that?" theo asked

" I agreed to keep him and his son in my house if he hands me the divorce papers as soon as possible".

" what?"

" I asked for divorce and he agreed to give me".

Theo 's heart sped hundred times more.

a/n there you go another chapter, hope you like ! thankyou for reviewing its certainly worth it sitting wee hours of night and my fingers practically freezing ! scorpious is indeed draco and Astoria 's child but he has blond hair and green eyes, his eyes are exactly like harry's, and he is 2 years old , so tod , hope it helped you to understand! Please review!


	4. jealousy

Draco Malfoy checked the large clock again, it was past 12 and his wife had not returned home yet. He bit back a bile in his throat when he thought that Granger is his _wife. _ Eight years being married to her did nothing to Draco to change his feelings to his other half, despite having two daughters with her.

Perhaps he was being ungrateful, Hermione granger was first and foremost his wife legally , and mother to his children, he knew granger wouldn't be the one leaving them and coming back with a son of two years in a tow. The woman atl east didn't shut the doors on him nor she whisked away her daughters away from him when he came.

He and granger don't talk to each other much , and he wished to remain the same, but living in a house full of two girls , a mother, a son tend to often make them cross their paths at different times during the day.

Like for example, Draco gets up in the morning just to see granger making breakfast for their family ,and feeding Scorpious herself she makes 2 cups of coffee for them, one black with no sugar, just the way he likes it was habit of granger to think of others before herself and hands him subconsciously , while he stands stunned.

His mother wasn't very welcoming to him either, she didn't believe her son was this disgusted by his wife and for seek of own happiness he left his family and sought out his own , there was nothing he could change her mind, even sight of his son didn't go soft on him either.

She suggested to talk to granger and seek her forgiveness and then she would accept Draco and his son back into her life, she told him all hardships his family faced. How his little girls missed him so much , how granger missed having a husband in her life, while she his mother _never _ missed him. She went as far to say that unless granger forgives him her son is considered 'dead' to her. She had nothing on scorpious but seeing the child of that 'bint' she will consider her grandson only when Hermione accepts him as son.

And that baffled him, he was left thinking how to talk to granger when granger softened to his son, he had no idea how granger knew their talk as his mother spoke very privately to him, her maternal instincts kicked in and saved his breath .

He first caught her actually looking at his son when lyra trying to make him cry by stealing his toy and not giving back granger rushed to her daughter, sternly saying to be nice to her little brother otherwise there will no quidditch matches for a month.

Second time was when flu season hit , scorpious became allergic to pollen, granger made sure to take best care of him and didn't allow a house elf and warded his room against all allergies , he even found her staying up with him for whole night when he had a high fever.

And during that process she urged his mother to accept scorpious as her grandson, she didn't mention anything about him but he knew she did to melt her heart towards her grandson claiming she thinks of him of her own and insisted that narcissa must treat him as equal to lyra and cassie.

He was in debt to granger now, as he saw his mother cooing over the baby , he made a mental note to talk to her and thank her but it was not needed.

And he did acknowledge the fact she waved it as she had no problem , she didn't hate his son , for his son was mere victim of his selfish needs, he was never to be suffered , the one who should be suffered should be draco , but even at that moment she didn't think of actual hex to hit on him. Instead she demanded something else , something draco knew she would but hoped she never asked.

She asked for divorce

"what?" draco said that to her when she demanded him to give her divorce.

" you heard me , I have been putting up with you for last 8 years and I miss my freedom, don't worry iam not taking our children away from you, for they are in love with you , but you and I won't get along so it's better to be apart and happy then be together and miserable". She spoke in one breathe.

Draco was again stunned. He knew Hermione granger would never live with him but he hadn't thought of divorcing granger either.

" i….look I know this was very wrong of me and for that iam sorry but I swear I will never leave my family" he spoke while he looked down sadly.

Hermione was silent. Possibly thinking what draco could be ashamed of , she sure would never believe him if draco told him the truth.

" draco iam not your family, your family is lyra , cassie , scorpious and your mum , you hate me draco , always did , you and I we are miserable with each other, your father shouldn't have married us in first place , we would never work together". She spoke while looking through draco.

Draco couldn't say anything.

For a long time he stared into those brown eyes to find any doubt, hesitation a feeling hoping that somehow she would feel -what? Happiness, anxiety, anger ? what?

For the first time draco was lost, lost that he didn't knew where he stood with her, what he did to her was unforgivable but he was willing to give a shot but he lost his chance way before he thought so.

He knew granger wouldn't believe a word so now accepting defeat he hunched his shoulders down and nodded.

" fine I will give you but first you will help me to convince mother to forgive me, she says she will if you do but I know you never will so at least tell her that iam fully sorry and never to intend to do again and would forever beg for her forgiveness " he spoke quietly.

Granger protested.

" draco I will not _lie_ for you , she is your mother".

"exactly she _is _my mother, what happens when she is dead, I don't want her to die thinking that last thing I did was never tried much, and I can't live with myself thinking I never tried harder". Draco whispered while granger still didn't agreed.

" please, I would do anything you ask of me, I will give you divorce , I will make sure iam out of your life if you do this for me granger, she is my mum, she sacrificed so much for me , even her life I don't want to lose her just like I did with my father". Draco spoke with plea in his eyes.

Granger hesitated, this time she focused in him as if searching for doubt, lie , selfishness, but draco was clear, he was truthful about gaining his mum's forgiveness.

" I don't trust you malfoy, but as you are so desperate for narcissa's forgiveness I will help you but I have my terms and conditions". She glared at him

At this draco felt like a large pressure has been lifted off his chest, now he was much more debt with granger .

" thank you so much , name it and it is done". He spoke eagerly.

" well for starters you will spend more time with your girls, you will not taint their mind with your prejudice, you will love them , you will accept them as your own". Granger spoke while she crossed her arms and directly looked at him as challenging him to refuse it.

" I would do everything you ask of me and no I wouldn't taint their minds , what kind of father do you think iam". He spoke huffigly.

" the one who abandons them" came a reply.

" honeslty how long are you going to hold that? Wait don't answer that but I believe you have more? "draco asked her while his cheeks got reddned.

" yes, you will not mention your ex girlfriend in front of them, as she is scorpious's mother I know it will be important to him but don't mention it to the girls that where scorpious came from and why is his eyes is green".

" you know iam curious what have you told to the girls about him , his eyes are very prominent green, they made it out difference in a minute". Draco asked .

Granger huffed, and crossed her arms.

" I just couldn't tell them that their father went off and cheated on their mother with some pureblooded bint , I don't want to traumatize them as you did, they have suffered enough". Granger 's anger visible on her eyes.

" about that look granger-"

" save it, why didn't you tell me before you prat, you could have saved us from this ! just who do you think you are? You are such an arse malfoy!" tears now forming in her eyes

At sight of her tears draco's heart dropped, granger never mentioned Astoria though she saw scorpious's eyes everyday, even he couldn't look at his son properly without reminder of his mistakes.

Astoria had played him as downright fool , he should have known she was trouble for him as he met her on their sixth year. A regular party girl , she dreamed of riches and eventually gotten one too.

Draco couldn't even look into granger's eyes now, he knew how much he hurted her and it did tore him up.

Still that doesn't make up for anything

The room was now tensed , the air thick with depression, granger's tears never spilled, the tears of hate and betrayal would forever be imprinted in his mind.

Now he looked at the carpet as he couldn't bring up to look at her

" anything else ? or would you further remind me about it?". He spoke quietly.

" like there is anything to forget malfoy, that's it I don't want your riches or money , just hand me divorce the day your mother forgives you and don't hurt my girls ever!" she left while slamming the door harshly.

" _iam sorry granger_" he spoke softly to thin air.

The clap of thunder brought him out of thoughts, watching it was nearly one o clock at night, he checked his children who were sleeping peacefully, he also thought to check on granger , he didn't like the how it ended last time he will just say his piece and bolt out.

But granger was not in her room nor in the bathroom.

He panicked thinking she already left him. But that left him as soon he heard floo chiming.

Rushing to see granger he saw not one but two figures , draco hid behind curtains to watch them.

Theo nott was handing granger her umbrella who was soaking in her clothes, his black hair was wet and dripped as he smiled at her .

And granger didn't seem to mind at all.

But to draco something burned inside him, he didn't made out what it was but he sure didn't like it when theo lightly kissed granger's cheek and left.

Granger looked pathetic as she dazed while touching the spot where he kissed.

Draco cleared his throat.

" malfoy what the hell? What are you doing? Were you spying on me?" she got very defensive and her cheeks still blushing.

" with theo , really what's wrong with you ? is your taste that bad?". He smirked at her.

Two bright pink spots appeared on granger's face, her teeth formed a snarl.

" ofcourse you would know that, I was unlike you not being courted by him, and he is not so bad, you should see , you are worst than anyone could imagine!" she spoke dangerously,

" iam not worst!" he spoke

" yes you are! Have you actually look at the mirror considering where you stand you are worst , possibly far more worst than ever before!"she yelled.

" don't yell granger, and yes I know where I stand, and I know iam this vile narrow minded person you ever met but iam your husband!"

" husband my arse! You are pathetic, you know that, you run after a woman who even leaves you for her sake of her own career are you _that_ bad draco?, considering your skills draco iam not surprised that she left _you"._

"would you listen to yourself? You are being utterly ridiculous granger , I told you that iam so-

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"_

" THEN I DEMAND YOU TO LISTEN SINCE WE ARE GOING TO BE APART MAYBE YOU SHOULD LISTEN MORE!"

" _DON'T YOU DARE !"._

" THEN EXACTLY WHY ARE YOU SEEING THEO ANYWAY? HE HAS GOT NOTHING, NO HOUSE, NO MONEY, ARE YOU GOING TO LIVE WITH HIM IN THAT DINGY FLAT OF HIS?"

"_BETTER DINGY FLAT THEN YOUR MANOR MALFOY!"_

" FINE THEN I REFUSE TO KEEP MY DAUGHTERS THERE, YOU CAN GO AND LIVE THERE BUT MY CHILDREN WON'T!"

"_WHY YOU LITTLE-"_

"mama?" came a soft voice from the corner.

Both looked down to see a blonde head and pink nightgown with a stuffed dragon.

" why are you fighting?". Lyra spoke while rubbing her eyes.

Granger looked at him as saying 'now look what you did' she made a motion for draco to explain.

Draco immediately hated granger on the spot but told himself never to lose it front of his children.

" hey sweetie, iam sorry we woke you up, your mum and I were just having discussion you know, you know what grown ups do " he smiled at his daughter.

" but why are you yelling ? are you going again papa?" innocent question came through his daughter's tongue.

Shit. Now they were both gone.

Granger softly explained " you know when mama and papa are fighting doesn't mean papa is leaving sweetheart we just were being bad but we promise to be good now ok ? we are sorry darling".

" you are not going papa?" lyra looked into her father's eyes.

Draco shook his head

Lyra then smiled and tugged both her parents hands to her bedroom both uncomfortable to each other presence as to remain hostile in a child friendly enviorment.

Nevertheless the divorce papers should hurry soon.

a/n there you go people , thankyou so much for your reviews, they were so encouraging tempting me to write again, thankyou so much for your support and hope you all like this chapter. Please do review this!

Happy new year , and may your year be amazing!


	5. old friends

June 4th 2008

The invitation by Weasley owl was shocking, the invitation from _Ginny Weasley _ was shocking even more. Hermione got up early to the owl tapping and nearly yelped seeing the handwriting.

She felt she was dreaming, her old friends wanted to see her was surprising and confusing, for last eight years ever since she married Draco she never got an owl from them considering they were furious with her.

In the letter which was written by Ginny in a very polite way was

_Hermione,_

_Look I know its been so long, and I haven't been best on terms with you but I would very much like to bury the hatchet and decide to forgive you, I know what I did was wrong but it was heat of temper nothing more, if you would , please come have lunch with us at 3 o clock at the burrow bring all the children for iam sure they will love to meet Lilyand James, and Harry is looking forward for you too._

_Ginny_

Narcissa told her to go , to give it a chance , maybe her friends have realized the fact they have been wrong all along, maybe they have accepted her marriage, maybe they miss her.

Hermione was torn .

But after thinking about it and reading and rereading the letter she decided to risk it, she missed her friends badly and she wanted to know why she is invited after nearly decade of no contact.

With her white dress on she made sure all her girls are clean and pretty, as she went on to tell them to be in best as they are going to meet her mum's family for first time.

But then Cassie asked something which Hermione didn't know how to answer.

" are you taking Scorpy mama?".she asked while searching for her new brother.

Hermione mentally cursed herself as she didn't know, taking her children was one thing but taking Draco's son was didn't how weasley family would react if they knew that he wasn't her son.

" of course mama will take scorpy sweetie , that's what mamas do , the right thing" . came a voice from her back.

Hermione faced to her soon to be ex husband.

Who was smirking at her while leaning casually , hot white rage blinded Hermione, but seeing as their daughters around she did not hex or curse him instead she glared draggers at him.

Draco just smiled and motioned Hermione to come to the room.

Hermione stomped her way to him, Draco shut the door quietly and whispered

" take Scorpious with you".

" no"

"Granger take him with you, I have to go somewhere and mother is leaving too I can't take him along". He whispered urgently.

"Why should i? he is yours Draco not mine , he goes where you go , and besides the whole burrow will explode when they see him". Hermione crossed her arms.

Draco cursed but held his head high.

"Granger I will give you a divorce much quicker if you try to include scorpious in your life, I know iam sorry for what I did but for merlin's sake don't take this on him". He spoke while looking in the ground.

"Funny this is a same thing I told you a few years right before you left " Hermione smirked at his discomfort

"Granger how many times do I have to do tell you ? iam sorry for that and if I wish I could take it back but I can't now please don't do this on Scorpious". He pleaded with her.

" perhaps you are underestimating the weasleys Draco , they will tear me apart for bringing along a son who isn't mine". She arched an eyebrow.

" I know, look take him along, and I will make sure nothing happens to you". he spoke

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked.

" I dunno , I will come up with something , now will you please do this ? he really likes you !". he urged again.

Hermione thought for a long time, she liked scorpious given that he was Draco's and Astoria 's son she liked him as her own, he was completely different from his father, always listening to her, smiling and he looked so adorable and innocent.

Perhaps molly weasley will protect from claws of ginny for the love of babies, she knew molly loved babies and scorpious made sure to have that charm to make even dangerous beast go to puddle of goo.

"Fine but iam not doing this for you" she spoke , draco seemed relieved and smiled.

To Hermione that smile was confusing. Trying not to blush hard, she grabbed her girls and step son to the floo and yelled burrow loudly.

And as she vanished draco smirked, he took out his grandfather's old invisibility cloak as it will came handy while visiting his arch enemy's house.

When Hermione came to the burrow, the sea of red heads all rushed towards her, molly hugged and cried to see her, Arthur gave her good handshake, Angelina and her husband followed by bill and fluer and Charlie and percy each hugging and greeting in almost friendly way.

Then came ginny, who at first was up for it but everyone's insistence she came up and gave an awkward hug.

Hermione returned it.

Harry and ron were missing but were told to come home as soon as possible.

While her daughters received the same treatment too, Hermione was afraid for scorpious but toddler would just curl in her lap and never leave as this was very new for him.

Lyra and cassie were shown to toy room where james , lilly , victorie and teddy were playing molly promised to keep an eye on them.

Ginny thankfully hadn't noticed scorpious's eyes yet.

After the lunch the kids were worn out and slept ginny , molly and Hermione started conversing quietly.

" Hermione I didn't know you had a son, and he is such a handsome boy, you must be proud of him". Molly cooed over him.

Hermione hugged scorpious who was thankfully sleeping closer to her body. Thinking what she should say next.

"thankyou molly , yes he is the love of my life really" . she smiled at him.

" I have to say even though I hate malfoy, you have most bueatiful kids with him, lyra and cassie are so like their father so is your son". Ginny remarked.

" uh thanks ginny, your kids are bueatiful too lilly is perfect combination between you and harry". She remarked harry and ginny's two year old daughter.

" harry says she reminds him of his mum, I don't think it could anymore sweet than that". She proudly stated.

" yes harry is good father unlike some" she darkly replied.

Ginny stopped talking and focused on Hermione as if to say something, she didn't know how to say but did anyway,

" listen Hermione about that iam really sorry, I didn't knew malfoy could be such bastard to you, I mean I know but I could have stopped it, iam sorry he hurt you and iam sorry I have hurt you too, I am such a bad friend and you must hate me and iam so sorry for that I wish I could take back it all " she apologized while rambling.

This time Hermione smiled she knew when ginny rambled she was telling the truth, she missed ginny too and harry and ron and she is here to make it up.

" ginny stop. I did give you a reason to hate me and you couldn't be more right but its ok , iam okay , iam infact more than okay , I have a life , three bueatiful children and a job I will be fine " she said.

_You filthy lier ._

" but what about malfoy? Have you forgived him?".

At this Hermione stopped smiling the mere mention of draco's name sent her back to all those worst memories , she knew she would never forgive draco but she is good in lieing.

" ginny I know draco for a fact that he did not do this for purpose, I was merely not good enough for him, but believe me ginny iam happy , he gave me these kids and I couldn't ask more". She smiled tightly.

Just then there was a noise on pantry as something was crashing. But checking upon it wasn't anything.

" must be a mouse" molly spoke.

But unfortunately at this scorpious woke with loud cry, and to make matters worst ginny offered her to help Hermione to feed scorpious.

"why is he crying Hermione? Oh he must be hungry here give him to me I will feed him". Ginny offered to take scorpious away from her arms.

But Hermione just tightened her hold on him and willed scorpious to be quiet and go back to sleep.

" that's ok ginny , he is not hungry just sleepy , I will put him down as soon he 's done". She shushed scorpious.

But the child could cry more.

Now ginny seemed offended " Hermione granger! I am a mother of two and I can very well take care of him he is hungry ! here give him to me and you can prepare his milk".

" really ginny that's not nessacary". _Please stop crying, please stop crying._

"iam hurt , I don't like this I know you love your kids but you should trust others around them too".

" ginny its not that, scorpious doesn't like anyone , he rarely goes to anyone and he will tug your hair to death".

" rubbish, I know my hair has been tugged more when james was small now hand him hermione".

" but -"

" no buts and hand him over to me" ginny took scorpious from her hands.

With a sudden shift of weight , scorpious stopped crying and curiously looked at ginny while his fingers wrapped in her hair.

Ginny seemed proud to accomplish the task and turn to Hermione who had gone very pale.

" see Hermione no more crying and you say he tugs , he rarely did that , I think he likes me" she smiled at him.

And the explosion not would be coming very soon if not bright green to brown orbs .

Ginny's smile flatered. Her eyebrows frowned as she searched those green eyes again.

" Hermione why are his eyes green?".

Damn.

a/n here you go my lovely people. Iam so happy to see your excitement through this fic that I had to update for you, I hope you like this chapter and yes Hermione is making nice with her friends , do review this and leave me your thoughts!

Btw who else like scorpious other than me?


	6. forgiveness

A/N thankyou so much for your support , I can't tell you how much this means to me. Its so lovely to have you all the pleasure of reading my fic. Iam trying to update this as fast as I can so before we go to back to our real lifes we should enjoy a good dramione fic. I hope you like this chapter too . and to make things interesting see a little note at the end of chapter.

June 4 2008 3:30 pm

Godric's hollow was very quiet that afternoon, given the hustle and bustle of village was nearly silenced as he passed the road . he clutched the invisibility cloak tighter to his body making sure it was wrapped nicely and making sure everything was covered from head to toe.

Draco never used that cloak not even in the war, he stumbled upon on it during his sixth year but never used it as if he wanted things to be done , they will be done his way not by some support of a cloak. But this was first time he ever used it. He wasn't fond of it , he never took it with him either, he kept it hidden in his top shelf of his closet and made sure Hermione never found out.

But today as he neared to potter's house he knew the importance of it. Potter was a famous wizard the magical reporters always followed him , and sometimes pictures of him going to his own house were printed in news.

And ofcourse weasley would make it hard for him to enter.

He got that information right after learning about granger's letter that potter and weasley were heading to burrow without knowing that granger would be there. Ginny weasley actually lied to his wife to make her come. His valuable source was ofcourse his old friend pansy.

And as pansy who had dated with weasley a while ago got the information from his current girlfriend luna lovegood.

Sometimes its good to have friends around even though they hate you for what you did with your family.

Draco searched for entrance when all of his luck the window to parlor was open!

He hopped it lightly on his feet making sure not to make noise and searched for potter and weasley.

Potter and weasley were supposed to be working together in potter's home while his wife and kids gone for a day . but draco's eyes narrowed when he saw potter and weasley in front of telly and watching the match of feetball while gnawing on some chicken wing and chugging beer.

Weasley burped .

" that is the most disgusting thing I ever seen" . draco spoke out of turn.

Potter and weasley now in their auror instincts got up to their feet and and pointed their wands in opposite directions.

" who is there? Come out and show yourself" weasley shouted as he turned haphazardly .

Draco chuckled .

" relax weasel its me , put that thing down potter". He spoke while lifting his cloak .

But that was a mistake weasley immediately launched his broad self on draco's lanky one. He had one arm on draco's neck while other pointed wand on his face.

Potter tried to remove but the bulgy thing wouldn't get off.

"ron let go , we will kill him some other way just let go!" potter trying to remove weasley while he tighted his arm on draco's throat.

" no harry , this bastard ruined my life iam going to kill how I please!". Weasley was red in his face.

" ron let go, you can't kill him like that you are being an idiot!". Potter screamed.

" no!"

"weasley ….let…go …have …..to …explain" draco could muster only few words.

"you slimy git , you come this way, insult me and harry and you think you can get away with that! I will kill you ferret from my own hands!". Weasley nearly choking draco in process.

" ron I will have not his dead body in my house let go now!". Potter spoke.

Draco was now seeing stars.

But then a spell hit them and weasley jerked back while getting slammed in the floor. Draco quickly got up on his feet while massaging his bruised neck.

" harry I was about to kill him!" weasley protested loudly.

" you can do that later , just not in my house!" potter spoke angrily.

Both of them now looked at draco who was still massaging his throat. " why the hell are you doing here malfoy?" potter spoke to him venomly.

" well I see no love lost here potter". Draco spoke as equal venomly.

" tell us why are you here ferret unless I let ron have another go on you". potter arched his eyebrow.

" iam here to talk all right , and no I don't want to get killed by weasley , for god's sake I have children!" he spoke .

" and you left them!" weasley yelled.

" weasel its not your place to tell me , I am here to talk _calmly , _ iam sure granger would appreciate if you would just listen!". Draco glared at weasley.

" Hermione? What about her? Did she sent you?" potter spoke curiously.

" no she didn't iam here myself". Draco said quietly.

"whatever it is just spit it out and be on your way we don't have all day" weasley drawled.

Draco snarled at weasley , he hated that man. Why did granger pick people exactly opposite her? Merlin he didn't even had politeness to burp softly!

Potter issued him a chair and he sat for a long time he didn't spoke.

" well?" potter asked.

" do you happen to know where your wife is potter?" draco asked .

" its Sunday she must be in burrow with kids why?" potter asked curiously.

" its nothing , do you happen to know she called granger to have lunch with her family?" draco asked again.

" _she did what?_ " weasley's surprise was evident on his face " I thought ginny _hated_ Hermione! Why she would invite her?"

" that's what I thought , I have known her far too long to know that everything she does has a purpose". Draco spoke quietly.

" excuse me malfoy that's my wife , you see some of us love our wives unlike you". potter protested.

" iam going to pretend that I didn't hear that potter but question is did you _knew?". _Draco asked him while placing his finger under the chin as he regarded potter.

Potter's body language showed equal surprise as weasley for clearly his wife haven't told him either.

" its hard time believing that ginny would want to meet Hermione and not tell me" potter spoke softly.

" and why would she do that?" draco asked.

" maybe she is guilty and patch up things with Hermione first then inform us? Believe or not malfoy I know my sister too, she might wanted to set the bar already so we don't do anything harmful to Hermione?"

" that could be one reason". Draco replied.

" or this could do with theo nott ". Potter said softly.

" iam sorry I thought you mentioned_ theo_". Draco thought his ears were fooling.

Potter looked at him pitifully and if thinking answering wasn't a good option.

" potter I need to know what about theo?" draco asked again.

" he and ginny had lunch few days earlier in ministry, ginny is working in department of sports they might have bump into each other and she did mention having casual lunch with him when she spoke to me". Potter spoke while his eyes fixed at draco.

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists. That blasted Theodore nott! No wonder he hated him. His once friend now enemy was practically hovering his life since he came. He had no right to woo granger right under his nose. He had that chance when he was gone but he never took it. Draco half expected granger being in relationship when he showed up but granger actually wasn't doing anything, she was his dotting faithful wife after all unlike Astoria the bint who had audacity to cheat on draco with a muggle right after scorpious's first birthday.

Draco never actually told this to anyone but the day he found out Astoria cheated on him was the day draco missed granger _badly._ He started thinking about granger more than he liked to acknowledge. The hurt in her eyes was visible in draco's mind , he thought this was karma hitting him for what he did to his family , he really got to know the importance of family and having a faithful wife in that time. That's why he came home to make things right , that's why he brought scorpious along to have a mother like granger although she would never accept him, he just liked the idea Hermione as a mother to his son.

Nevertheless he regretted leaving his family for his selfish needs.

The fight about Astoria leaving for her career was lie infact.

She never wanted to leave, she instead urged draco to leave his _wife _and children and marry her instead , draco directly saw through astoria's head , her lover had broken off with her and now the bint was lonely.

Draco flat out refused to do that and he simply told her that he could not leave his wife at all costs. so he left her

But since granger asked for divorce , draco knew he already lost her , his marriage was binding but he agreed to look through all loopholes just for her.

Why? He doesn't know . probably never will .

Potter snapped his fingers in front of him and draco broke out of his thoughts.

"earth to malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you". he spoke while draco shook his head.

" nothing potter just thinking why nott actually convince your wife to meet granger?". He wondered.

" maybe he is in love with her!" weasley blunt reply stinged him like sharp knife.

" I would like them to be together , harry wouldn't you?" weasley smirked at draco.

" I am still not sure , anyway malfoy why are you here ? you can't be asking the whereabouts of my wife and stalking her". Potter spoke

" shut up potter, believe me I don't stalk nor I intend to know where your wife goes , I want you to know that i need you to forgive granger"draco spoke sincerely.

Ron made a angry noise , protesting loudly.

Harry was quiet ,he regarded draco with calculating look as if to judge he wasn't drunk.

" and why we would do that? She left me for you ! I can't forgive her malfoy!". Ron protested.

"maybe she wouldn't because _you _wouldn't let her choose what she wants weasley! Oh yes she told me, she told me all how you and your opinion was so vocal that half of England heard why Hermione granger is breaking the trio for her selfish needs!" draco let out an angry breath while speaking.

" you don't know anything malfoy stay out this !" ron spoke while he pointed his wand.

"drop that thing weasel iam not a 12 year old anymore and yes I do know , _you let her go too!"_ draco now pointed his own wand at weasley's face.

" you slimy git what you are being so noble for for all we know you _abandoned _ her right in your marriage! We know you weren't trapped somewhere malfoy, don't take us for fools!". Weasley's face was now purple .

" yes I did that to her , but you know what there doesn't go a day which I don't _regret!_ I mean yes I do have a son who isn't ours but the way she is so dotting towards me makes me choke with guilt , I thought before I let her go she might wanted to have her friends back! She will need you as you will need her!". Tears stinged in back of draco's eyes while his tongue lashed out.

" wait what? Your son ? and are you leaving her again malfoy?" potter asked .

" its not like that potter but I suppose you don't want to listen this" he turned to leave.

But then he slammed into his chair by pair of hands while potter faced him.

" talk malfoy since you are while not best of it while I decide to kill you _myself!_" potter spoke with his teeth gritted.

Draco wasn't afraid of potter but he never saw him this way either.

And then draco began talking.

After he was done both didn't say anything .

After a while weasley start talking.

" hang on you are saying you came back with daphne's sister's son and Hermione asked for divorce?"

" yes" draco lowered his eyes.

" and will you?" weasley ask,

" yes , iam trying to find a lawyer to find a loophole for granger's sake we will able to figure something out". The design of carpet was much more interesting.

" blimey I never thought this day would come , malfoy having feelings for Hermione". Ron spoke loudly.

" I don't have feelings for her weasley I am doing what she asked in return".draco denyed the fact and made a face.

" so what's your angle then?" weasley smirked at him

Perhaps being with Parkinson had sharpened weasley. He did pick where he left draco shuddered to think what other thoughts pansy infested him.

" that I get my mother to accept me" he answered.

" ahhh slytherins always a motive an angle , you see a slytherin once told me that you lot try to concert on your goals but then after achieving it you don't like that goal , you miss the journey of goal so you set out for another goal and that goal makes you content at all costs". Weasley grinned at draco.

" very smart weasley ten points to you then"

He then turned to potter, who was still looking him as searching for doubt.

" so will you forgive her? It wasn't her fault, it was all mine and she bore it so much just because of me you have to forgive her and make peace". He pleaded.

" and if we don't?" potter asked.

" then I won't force you, then you might be the crappiest friends who never believed in second chances".

He then turned to leave, this time no one stopped him, but as he reached to door he heard weasley.

" and what if we do?"

Draco smiled and turned around

"ron why?" potter spoke

" harry its been 8 years! And you heard malfoy it wasn't her fault at all besides I miss Hermione her nagging her bossiness didn't you missed that malfoy? And besides she doesn't even know luna is my girlfriend yet she did urge me to go for her at some point wait she hears that!" ron spoke

" ron I miss hermione too but I thought you were heartbroken for her! I even stopped talking to he because of this prat!". Harry reasoned with his best friend.

" well a slytherin once told me when a slytherin wants something , they get it , and I dare not defy the said slytherin". Weasley grinned at draco

Harry didn't say anything but nodded while grinning too

" you are right the said slytherin has my deepest respects".

" we will be in the burrow in an hour " harry addressed to draco.

Draco who was grinning foolishly nodded back and wrapped the invisibility cloak and vanished in their sight.

" if I had known any better I would say draco malfoy is actually in love with Hermione" ron spoke

" I know its weird , took him long enough though". Harry grinned and flooed for burrow.

a/n there you go folks what you think? As for draco and theo iam holding a small competition asking if draco or theo should be with our Hermione, and do name atleast one good reason with that ,the character who won most votes wins! Choose wisely then. Please review!


	7. letter

June 4th 2008

It was nearly midnight when Hermione flooed to the manor, with Percy who gladly offered to carry her sleeping daughters, and a sleeping Scorpious in her arms . Ginny had been _furious _to know that Scorpious wasn't her son, she threatened to kill draco in most cruel manner she could think , dishes were broken, ginny's anger made sure that every window in her house crack , Hermione tried to calm her when she too was furious with herself too.

And when harry came he clamed his wife, he told her that he will make sure that Hermione divorces draco. He will pay for the bloody lawyer himself, he will present the matter to wizarding trial and seek the best lawyers, through this Hermione barely got 5 minutes of decent conversation with her friend. With ron it was super awkward until he brust out by saying he was dating luna lovegood and he was planning to propose her soon. This made Hermione smile, among all bitterness she was really glad for ron, she always thought ron deserved much better and she was happy that luna and ron were the most perfect couple besides harry and ginny.

But as she was leaving harry gave her a long hug as if to say apologize to her, he was really sorry for leaving her in moment when she needed him most, while Hermione was just happy she had her friends back.

Over all it was really a good day for her in years, Hermione felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders, the heaviness of missing her friends was too much on her, today she saw them, talked to them , laughed with them.

But her happiness wasn't long when she saw her bane of her life standing in front of fireplace.

Draco was smiling at her like a mad hatter , with two hands shoved in his pockets of pants he nodded at percy.

Percy glared at draco , being minister of magic himself , he made sure draco doesn't return to his job , dennis creevey had the honor now.

But draco seemed quite relived by such knowledge , he didn't seem very upset to lose it .

He held out his arms to take his girls from percy who looked that he will murder draco .

Draco just smirked.

"Malfoy , back from the dead I see". Percy spoke through his teeth.

"weasley able to leave your office I see". Draco just shrugged .

He took his girls to their room while percy addressed to Hermione.

" if you need my help , any help just owl me ok? I will be here the second you ask me". Percy voiced his concern.

" thank you percy but I don't think It will come to that , I dare not to trouble you". Hermione smiled

"you are my sister Hermione , I don't know why ron and ginny were idiots back then but I really missed you so just owl me if you need me allright? I will be here for you". percy 's concern was so admiring.

Hermione nodded and percy headed out. She placed scorpious in his bed and softly kissed on his forehead whispered goodnight to him and made sure he was tucked in.

Draco was in the kitchen , making tea he clearly was having hard time finding the tea.

" its in the top shelf" she spoke while she reached for her book and sat on the sofa .

" why did you move it there? It was always on down shelf " draco spoke while adding tea to the water.

Hermione didn't answer , instead she watched draco from the back, wearing casual shirt and pajamas he seemed very relaxed and casual for first time in her presence.

He had grown , apart from tall lanky boy she knew from hogwarts his shoulders broadned bit more and his hair was more relaxed than before, she did notice his changes since sixth year but this first time she dare to acknowledge them.

Before he left , he rarely talked to her, always shut himself in his room and work , he would hardly make time to get out and attend his family.

Hermione thought maybe he never considered her wife before. Just mother of his children and lady of the house that's it .

Lucuis even pointed out to spend time with her but Hermione very much didn't want to spent any time with draco would leave the table before draco even had a chance to say anything.

A soft thud broke her out of her thoughts when she noticed hot steaming cup of tea in front of her.

" drink granger, its not poisoned just tea". He smirked .

" as if you can poison me". She spoke while taking a sip ." you need me remember?"

"yeah I need you" he spoke quietly.

He made a point to sit on the same sofa but on the edge if not to scare her away. This almost made Hermione laugh atleast he knew where to push his boundries.

"well how was it? Any explosion?" he asked.

" thanks to you ginny would have been arrested for attempted murder , if not harry , your body would have been here lifeless". She smirked at him

Draco cringed," I always knew she weasel had a knack of killing people, and iam in her hitlist".

" the very top". Hermione spoke.

" while you were gone few owls came by , I don't know who but I thought you would like to read and no I didn't open". He pulled out some prachments and handed over her.

Hermione noticed a really elegant parchment , that must be from st mungo's , from narcissa and most surprising Theo.

During their friendship theo never wrote to her, he always flooed her or send patronus nothing more than that. but maybe draco's presence made him feel uncomfortable and that's why he resort to writing to her.

Hermione tried to open theo's letter. When draco snatched it from her.

" that's mine actually, its has has my name on it , why don't you read yours?".

Hermione noticed that indeed it was addressed to draco , but why would theo write to him?

She opened her official letter, an invitation to gala where annual fundraiser was held to raise the donations for children who cannot afford to treatment , all the workers were mandatory to attend , Hermione had attended several of these with theo , and sometimes they turned out to be fun.

Narcissa wanted to her to come on next weekend to dress fitting as she have been invited, being a generous donar she always made point to give as much to the hospital , and she was in co event the fundraiser as well.

" there is fundraiser and your mum asked me to go dress fitting, care to join?" she asked draco who was reading theo's letter.

Draco seemed off during her question, his eyebrows frowned and he made sure to read the letter several times.

Now Hermione was concerned what his letter said.

" draco ? draco what's wrong?" she asked gently.

" hmm nothing is wrong , everything is fine , what were you saying?" he hid the letter behind his back while his cheeks were glowing an angry red.

" draco what did theo wrote to you?". she asked

" nothing , now what about dress fitting?" he shoved the letter behind the cushion.

" your mother called for dress fitting, I think It will show how iam willing to forgive you in front of her". she said.

Draco seemed frustrated , she knew he didn't heard a word of it while his head was cocked in another direction , clearly thinking.

" honestly draco what did he write?" she asked reaching for the letter.

" nothing " came a reply.

" surely it must be something or you wouldn't be this upset? Did he insult you ? what did he say draco?" she asked.

" iam telling he wrote nothing, its just rubbish that's all".

"draco-"

"enough Hermione iam sorry to be this way but there is no way iam telling you that". he sternly replied.

Hermione didn't spoke, this was first time draco acted this way, scared and was first time he even showed his emotions in front of him besides his pathetic pleas.

Carefully Hermione reached to touch draco's arm , she doesn't know if draco will push her away or not but at the moment she felt fear for draco herself.

She shouldn't be feeling this way but seeing draco confused and lost , he reminded her of a boy who was as scared and lonely in her sixth year.

She gently ran her hand in his arms in soothing circles, draco and Hermione were far from husband and wife or friends but something happened at that moment, something like understanding .

She should hate him , hex him, curse him even let ginny murder him but draco at his vunerable was rare and childlike.

Draco immediately relaxed and didn't pushed her away.

" draco what did Theodore wrote?" she asked softly.

" nothing, I wish I could say something but I can't iam sorry for before though" he replied as softly. He then grabbed her hand softly, as if asking for permission he gave a gentle squeeze.

" Hermione I …I really am though" he said while he stared at her eyes.

Hermione understood what her soon to ex husband said , in that moment draco in his unclear words apologized without asking her to forgive him , for Hermione it was most selfless thing he ever did for her.

Time for Hermione stood still, draco didn't push her back, nor he broke his eyes from her but he just looked, Hermione thought maybe he was luring her , using her but those silvery grey which she saw on her daughters were filled with so many emotions.

Regret was one of them.

Hermione understood draco, she really did.

But the moment was soon broken when draco broke her gaze and quietly got up to leave.

" I have talked to Jenkins today, he will have the papers soon". He spoke with his back.

Hermione could only nod.

" draco , happy birthday". She spoke to his back.

Draco gave her a half smile and went to his room while Hermione stood dumbstruck .

As she cleaned up her coffee tables she saw the letter which theo wrote to draco , who apparently forgotten about it while in their moment.

She lurched forward to the parchment and a small gasp emitted from her throat.

Because it clearly said.

_You don't deserve her, you ruined her, her life , everything, she will always resent you, let her go malfoy its for the best._

a/n I got so many mixed votes, but I think I have to open voting a bit longer , maybe a day or two till the final poll draws up, your reviews are amazing , thankyou ! do review this chapter! One thing more iam told to have beta I tried to pm the beta reader but it didn't work so iam going to ask you guys if any of you are interesting in beta for this story please do pm me I will explain to you how it will work till then take care !


	8. plot or protect

15 June 2008

Theo Nott picked up his only tuxedo from the dry cleaners from muggle London and headed out, the gala was in 2 days time and he and Hermione would be attending it, he and Hermione always go to the gala together, ever since Draco went he and Hermione made sure not to enter as dateless they rather chose to go together in these events.

Theo hated these events, he had grown up in these events, his father would drag him and his mother along and show them off as a trophy, he even met Draco in these events whom Lucuis malfoy took pride in showing off his son as well.

Most people thought Draco was best friends with Crabbe and Goyle and Blaise first Theo came next, which is entirely not true, Theo and Draco actually met in some rich schmoozy event when they were only nine , he spotted Draco hidden behind the tapestry in order to avoid some prissy girls which fawned over him and Theo made a point to talk to him, they talked about lots of stuff, from Qudditch to food, pets, even Hogwarts, Theo noticed that Draco lighten up at name of hogwarts because he was glad to be away from his awful father.

Not that Theo could blame him.

After entering hogwarts Theo and Draco drifted apart, Draco 's reputation as Malfoy grew more popular and Theo diverted himself into other group consisting Tracy davis, Malcom buddock, Millicent busltrode.

They were unlikely quaterlet but they worked .

The real reason which theo refused to hang out with Draco was his vocal opinion about muggle borns.

Theo's mother was muggleborn herself while his father was a deatheater, Theo's mother soon died right after he went to hogwarts , to this day he never found out how she died but he did made a point to land his father to Azkaban.

And when Draco insulted Hermione , Theo felt he insulted his mother too.

There had been loads of fights between Theo and Draco in their older years, Theo always told Draco to keep his opinion under the wraps , that one day he will regret it saying those things to granger, he would strive for redemption from her until he is old and grey.

Draco never listened to him.

But during their sixth year Draco suddenly stopped saying those insults to granger.

It was like his life was suck out of him, he was quiet and it seemed that Draco ceased to live, Theo thought this was a improvement from him , Draco never fought with Theo during that year, it was most peaceful year he ever had with Draco.

One thing he noticed in his sixth year that Draco kept looking at granger _a lot._

Draco thought he was subtle in his moves but Theo ever the sharp one always caught him, during class, at grand hall , in the library , hogsmeade , everywhere.

Theo thought this was utterly strange surely Draco couldn't have feelings for muggleborn?

But the look which Draco gave to granger was disturbing , it wasn't malice or lust or Merlin even _love _ it was confused, frustrated, angry , anxious, regret , sadness and disappointment.

Later he learned Draco became a Death eater who was given a task to kill Dumbledore to keep his parents alive.

He also learned that Draco learned lots of things from granger, her clever use of charms and spells to help him fix the vanishing cabinet.

And he won't forget the look Draco gave granger during the war either.

Guilty.

After that they had minimal contact with each other until Draco flooed in demanding him to be his best man on his wedding .

Wedding to Granger.

That broke Theo all over, he fancied her from his pre teen years, he and granger worked together , he made sure to stay at her side whenever she needed him most , he and granger actually became good friends.

But Theo had to man up, his chance, only chance of telling granger how he felt was gone now, as she was pregnant with Draco's children there was no way he could tell her about her feelings.

She was gone before he had a chance to gain her.

And during their years of marriage had been torture to her, she would often cry on Theo's shoulders on Draco's treatment on her and her children.

And when Draco went , granger became this zombie who only worked and went home and tended her children.

There was no life in her , all her happiness , her smiles were gone with draco.

He cursed Draco for that.

And ofcourse Draco had to come back with a son.

He often thought if he was Draco and had a son from another woman he would never come home, he would die of shame alone.

But Draco was Draco and Theo was Theo.

Theo wanted to Hermione his own, but she was still married to that nasty prick, his attempts in trying to move on from Draco had been fruitless .

But then there was a chance , a chance to show how he actually felt for her and tell her how much he loves her when she announced Draco would be divorcing her.

Theo knew it would be sadist to be happy but he would be glad that she finally freed herself from that leech.

But first he has to make her smile , the smile which Draco stolen away from her, he wanted to bring those back just to see in Hermione's face.

That is why he coaxed Ginny potter into seeing Hermione.

Ginny was reluctant at first, refusing to meet her since she heard Draco came back she simply rejected to see Hermione.

But when Theo told her the news of Draco giving divorce to Hermione she complied.

To Ginny potter , she would always hate Draco , multiple reasons were there, but one she couldn't forgive Hermione was how she in blink of eye accepted a death eater instead of her brother.

She felt that she lost a best friend due to him, the war between Malfoys and Weasleys just strengthened from that point.

That is why they held regular meetings , unknown to Hermione.

They weren't plotting , but there was a possibility that Draco and Hermione might find that spark in their hatred and both Theo and Ginny could lose their precious friend.

So they did what they thought was best, the invitation to burrow was nothing more than to create seeds of doubts in Hermione's mind, that Draco wasn't a best man for her, how he in his selfish way went and found himself in solace of another when there was a wife waiting for him, how he completely disregarded her and his family while he created another.

They won't call it plotting, they would call it protecting.

And if protecting Hermione from Draco takes this let this be, for Hermione suffered so much because of him , he should not be forgiven at all.

Ginny was more eager for this, Theo well there were changes in his mood when he voiced them Ginny would say.

"What?"

"I am just saying maybe we are going to overboard with her, Draco just came and what if Hermione never forgives him? She asked for divorce didn't she?" Theo asked Ginny .

"Well Nott I didn't knew you were guilty about it, is this you or old loyalty for Malfoy is rising on those surfaces?" Ginny raised an eyebrow

Theo made an irritated noise , no it wasn't like that! he just thought about the children of Draco and Hermione, Lyra was basically attached to her father by hip! She would not take this divorce easily as Hermione thinks , instead she would be ripped apart by their sepration.

" its not that Mrs Potter, it's the kids, Draco's daughter Lyra loves her father very much, she notices almost everything between her parents, Hermione might not know this but children especially daughters are sensitive to these events, I don't want to traumatize the poor girl". He spoke while running his hands on his face.

Ginny didn't spoke but instead looked deep in thought.

Theo felt there was heavy iron bars in his chest, the understanding of situation was sinking and it didn't made Theo happy.

But then Ginny spoke" the girl is traumatized enough Nott".

"Exactly , she will just brust into pieces if she deals with another abandonment from Draco" Theo spoke.

Ginny seemed confused.

"Malfoy wouldn't leave, he have his son here and Hermione is eager to join custody" she made a point.

"Mrs Potter, you may not know the problems of actual divorce appear to the children who are involved in it, while we are here plotting protecting Hermione , Lyra is one link that connects to her father and mother , anything happens to her , Draco and Hermione would be there together". He tried to make her understand.

"Ohh I see you are jealous Nott, jealous that Draco might actually make her change her mind ". Ginny smirked.

" what no its not that-

"We all know that you are in love with her, you are far too obvious in your feelings for her , I have seen it , harry know, hell I think even Malfoy knows , don't worry Nott that wouldn't happen" she smirked at his horrified expression.

"No Ginny you didn't get my point , I actually meant to say was that I don't want them to break up! I can't bear to hold the guilt that I never made Hermione gave Draco a chance to redeem". He spoke.

At that Ginny's face morphed into horrible shade of red.

She stood up pointing her wand at his throat while her voice dropped into several degrees low.

"_Listen you ungrateful prat! I don't know how in hell your love for Draco Malfoy rose up but I am defiantly not giving Hermione back to him! He took everything from us, my brother, my school even my best friend! Either you shut up and do what is asked or you would not want to know what lies beneath in the end of this wand! And besides weren't you in love with her? Or has that vanished in thin air?"_

Theo let out an annoyed breathe, involving Ginny potter wasn't a good idea, the woman was to vindicated for her own good.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

To be fair Ginny was right in one point, Draco was a lier and prat not to mention a cheat. Hermione should be thanking him for helping him get out of the way but her daughters who dotted on their father what about them?

Sod it.

Draco already lost the right to father those kids when he walked out and came back with another.

He might be actually a better father than him, so good that he will make sure that they completely forget about their biological one who abandoned them and make sure they will always resent Draco Malfoy.

"Bring it on then" he gritted his teeth in retribution of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny smirked.

Draco Malfoy will get what he deserves.

a/n well there you go folks, a little insight of theo's and ginny's head, a reviewer asked me that she was confused by draco's involvement to talk to harry and ron in which I might have mentioned that theo and ginnny's 'lunch' and you are right there is more into it! If you just stick with me you will know what happens next. I truly felt bad writing about ginny that way , I happen to like her but my dear people this is how story went and I intend to tell you same way! Furthermore thankyou sooo much for your reviews , its so nice to see all of you actively taking part in votes and so refreshing to hear different ideas.

The voting is open till tomorrow but after that the poll will close and the winner will be revealed at the end of the story!

Till then review this chapter and have a nice day!

P.s anyone who would like to beta this story for me please pm me.

P.S.S iam open to the suggestions to create a playlist for this fic and if anyone are willing to contribute their love of music regarding this fic do pm me you can even suggest what song you should listen when you are reading, the song I chose for this chapter is none other than stars by war paint!


	9. author

A/ N: Right the voting is closed, the polls have been drawn , I got a pm and review which said that how I labeled it Draco / Hermione story and how it should end like this. Well your vote is counted so are all others, when I said I will reveal the winner to the end of story the said person got frustrated and that I did this because I want you guys to keep reading the fic. So I now ask you guys do you want me to reveal the winner now? Or the end? Iam involving you guys because I want to you be a part of it not to gain some reviews or popularity! I gave you several reasons to choose either draco and theo , and I will still be giving you more, personally I think the whole charm of story would be gone if I reveal you now, but its upto you, I don't want any hatred towards me but you have to remember whatever vote you chose it, I didn't so please don't get angry if doesn't turn out to be the one you wanted. Thankyou.


	10. negotiation

June 23 2008

Alfred Jenkins was most highly regarded wealthiest and most intelligent wizard lawyer of the wizarding world. He soughted out most highly difficult cases made sure they were cracked , and always gained victory ever since he started his career. Failure was not included in his book. He landed many deatheaters into Azkaban after the war, he made sure they get toughest punishment for what they have done.

As good was Alfred Jenkins was a good family lawyer as well. The crises between families always always were settled when it came to him, the negotiations between the parties always left content from his office.

But this case , the case he has been recently presented to , was hard one, for first time in his life Alfred Jenkins faced difficulty and he did not like that at all.

Draco malfoy the most elite wizard of wizarding world owled him few weeks demanding a meeting with him in coming month , he knew draco as young boy when lucuis malfoy always came up to him to save his messes from the past he made sure that the boy knows how great lawyer Alfred could be.

Draco malfoy appeared early on a Monday morning right at his office, the lad who had been missing for two years was before him, tall and blond with a sharp suit on he made his way when Alfred asked him to come inside to his office.

He asked the boy what is the pleasure of his visit today , when surprises of surprises draco malfoy got straight to the point, he said his wife Hermione granger former war heroin demanded divorce and he intend to give her that.

Alfred who met the new mrs malfoy on number of occasions quite liked the girl himself and thought draco made an excellent choice in finding a bride who can match his wit.

"and why would you want that mr .malfoy?" he spoke when draco finally stopped his explanations.

"we are not happy" he spoke.

" is that it ? you are breaking a marriage because you are not happy?" Jenkins asked .

" yes …..no " draco finally gave in.

" then what it is boy? Give me the whole reason!" he asked the young malfoy.

Draco lowered his eyes, his cheeks were red and just as once when Alfred caught draco stealing candies from his jar that one time a guilty look covered in his face.

" I was horrible to her, I went away" he spoke with his lowered gaze.

" I knew you went away, you were trapped in northern England weren't you?" Jenkins asked curiously.

Draco looked back at Alfred as much he like to lie to him , Alfred knew he could never lie in front of him , Alfred played a little charm in his office, its spell was most complicated magic he ever knew, whenever a person enters his office they lose the ability to lie and start spewing truth , Alfred made it so clear that spell almost _willed_ the person to speak it , this was a secret to his successes.

"no " draco finally spoke, Alfred could feel the affects of spell on him but something stood out more than spell something like being sincere and truthful for first time in his office. He knew when such emotions are conjured the spell is broken because truth had a free will of his own.

" I did some horrible things to her" he spoke softly.

Now Alfred grew afraid, malfoys were popular in torturing their wives mentally and physically. The late malfoy was an example during his death eater days , he really pitied narcissa malfoy for her treatement.

" what did you do ? did you some kind of _abuse _on her? Alfred spoke softly .

Draco turned red, at this there was frustrated snarl in his features.

" no! what kind of person you think iam Jenkins! I would never do that on her!" he let out a sneer.

Alfred had to ask, he was afraid that if young malfoy did sort of things his father did with his mother during his younger days, he would have been in Azkaban in matter of seconds and there wasn't anything that Jenkins could help him with.

Draco let out a loud sigh , then he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his hair , he seemed conflicted.

" I cheated on her" he spoke softly.

What?

Alfred felt his ears were deceiving, he never expected the young malfoy could do that, he thought he was actually better than his father.

" and may I ask with whom?" he asked curiously again.

" doesn't matter, point is I wasn't trapped I was having an affair with this woman and we had a son" he spoke

A son? Born out of wedlock? No malfoy has _ever_ been out of wedlock and draco malfoy just defied years of rules set by his forefathers.

But than draco always had knack of doing what he wanted, he was like this rebel who liked the idea of playing with fire , getting married to muggle born witch was one , having a son with another woman was another.

" mr malfoy I hate to be like this but how could you? you have perfectly loving wife and two bueatiful daughters any man could have been happy in your situation". He remarked.

Draco winced.

"that's the point Alfred happiness" draco spoke softly.

" iam afraid I don't follow you " Alfred asked.

" granger and I hated each other from school, she was the light , iam from dark, she is everything my family hated for past centuries and iam a death eater who almost killed Dumbledore , the match between us was rubbish, I never saw my future with her, I don't know about her but I wasn't ready" he spoke while pacing and running his hands on his face.

" have you ever considered the possibility that perhaps mrs malfoy doesn't care about this? I mean all this talk between right and wrong, dark and light could have led her to believe that you are infact a human first and wizard next?" Alfred spoke.

Draco seemed to think this idea was utter bullocks.

" no I haven't , she hates me Alfred , I can feel it she hated me the minute we stepped in hogwarts , I did too iam not going to lie but my hate is nothing on hers I mean she has every right to hate me , I teased her, taunted her, wished her dead , I _broke _her!" draco yelled.

" draco calm down , mrs malfoy is a strong woman , she doesn't hate you and certainly isn't broken" Alfred gestured him to sit down.

As draco sat another sigh came out.

" I don't know what to do Alfred" he said

Alfred took the look on the boy on front of him, this boy had so much burden on his shoulders which he never asked for it, mr potter had been the same , but he got out , but draco will always be frowned upon looked down there was no escaping for draco at all.

" draco why didn't you tell mrs malfoy what you feel about this?" he asked curiously , surely the boy's wife would understand.

" I tried to, she doesn't listen, I think she has a fair point after all what woman wants to be with me what I have done to her?" draco let out a hollow laugh.

" mr malfoy iam sure your wife will be willing to understand if you let her" Alfred pointed out.

Draco didn't speak but frowned his eyebrows as in deep thought.

Then he hunched his shoulders in defeat.

" alfred no, I don't want to take advantage of Hermione like that, it will be most cruel thing to do" he said while staring down again.

" you are making her _understand_, not blackmailing her" Alfred said.

" you have met Hermione? You know what she is like making her understand would be hardest thing to do I rather give her divorce than try that" he said

" all I know is actions speak louder than words draco"

" and my actions do speak loud, the leaving , the affair , the son , coming back its all been a mistake a huge one" draco wiped his eyes with back of hands.

" draco….."

" Alfred just do what she asks , I …I don't think I deserve Hermione, I never did" with draco malfoy got up and left his shoulders were defeated , the sudden sadness in his voice was evident that young malfoy cared about his wife enough not to let go but not all wishes could be granted.

As Alfred set to the paperwork of divorce papers he suddenly wished something else , something he never dreamed of, something he thought he would never do in his sixty years of life.

He wished for _failure_ in this case, he wished that young mrs malfoy has enough sense to see that her husband had fallen in love with her despite of his mistakes in past , he now seek forgiveness and love from her.

He wished that today of all days never happened.

a/n here you another chapter folks , this is pov of draco's lawyer , not draco , I hope you liked this , tried to make as real as possible , please do review this and let me know what you think! Till then take care!

The song I suggest to listen with this chapter is Asleep by smiths .

In my last chapter which isn't a chapter more of author's note iam sorry if iam being harsh , I didn't mean to hurt anyone its just that I give my all of my effort to make this right for you guys and involve you too and I hope you do too I just felt deeply sad that some people think its not true, and I did ask you what you guys want, so co operate with me guys I know many of you are doing this while some of you won't. well I will not force you but I do hope you keep reading just for love a good fanfic that's all .


	11. escape

a/n: I have a surprise for you guys , I created a tumbler for the wonderful one! Its my first time in tumbler so it will take me long time to figure it out but for you guys I have uploaded quotes , links even pictures of lyra and cassie , scorpious , theo even Astoria! Do check it this link and tell me if you like it , it might get confusing but don't worry just keeping scrolling it down ! thankyou for your reviews anyways!

tumbler of the wonderful one.

Till then enjoy the this chapter!

June 28 2008

Hermione was in the break room when it happened. She was supposed to be hiding from him but so far she wasn't lucky in that one. For whole morning Hermione avoided looking at theo who voiced his concern when she didn't attend the gala and took the day off to visit dingle just to clear her head. After all she was stressed and she needed to get away from _everything_ . She wished it could stay that way.

She began to think about her choices , how she made them after the war , maybe if she wasn't so stubborn and had listened to ron and harry maybe she would not have end up like this.

But life gave her few good things out of it, she was a mother to two most bueatiful girls in the world and a healer and a daughter in law.

She would like to include the word _wife_ but she didn't feel like one.

Women fawned over her husband even after her marriage, she noticed it right after her wedding , how jealous women would want claw her eyes out just because she married draco.

If only they knew how it was like getting married to him.

Then draco went away those same women who fawned over draco were highly pleased that draco left her.

But draco wasn't theirs either.

Instead he was in new york with a family of his own. But she saw that emerge again when they took the trip to madam malkin's.

All women at every age would stop them and bat their eyes at him, they would ask how he have been and if he was back and when he was finally leaving Hermione.

Hermione could only control herself by silently cursing at them .

Draco who enjoyed this attentions in past payed no heed to them and led her straight to the robes shop.

They tried to work it out but the tension was too much between them , Hermione whose mood gone sour just by seeing draco tried half heartly to attempt her fake play of even-though-he-went-but –its – ok – because – I – don't – mind act in front of narcissa , who called their bluff immediately.

She said it would take more than that weak act to make her see that if draco is in good graces or not.

Draco's face was broken.

Hermione huffed and silently cursed draco at the moment.

Then narcissa insists to Hermione come to ball with her, and made a point to call nott boy too.

Draco left the shop.

And narcissa smirked.

Hermione got annoyed and told her even though she would love to but she has things to do so she apologized for not coming.

Narcissa could only rise her eyebrows.

When she came out of the shop , draco already left , where she didn't know.

He wasn't at home either but he had taken the kids to quidditch match in Bulgaria when twinkie explained.

Hermione felt free for first time and went to shores of dingle in Ireland.

She loved that place, she always came here when she was stuck. So far nothing helped.

And as the sun set down she went back home to her real life .

And now here she was looking for another escape, she avoided her co workers who asked her absence in the ball but only theo would ask if draco stopped her from coming?

That blew it all.

She hid in her break room.

And when the sound of footsteps neared the door, she knew at heart that it was theo.

"why are you hiding here?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Hermione moved an inch from her hoping theo would not notice.

But he did.

" are you avoiding me?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at her friend tearfully, she wasn't a bad person but she felt like one. Here was theo sweet and caring and there was draco aggressive and passionate.

Her was her best friend and there was her husband.

Although draco never made her choose she felt like he wanted to take her pick, those grey eyes of his would always stare through her as asking question.

And hermione's eyes would always he has no right.

And theo he was understanding and gentle he cared for her deeply.

His blue green would ask if she is sane enough why doesn't she leave her husband?

And her eyes would say she doesn't know.

" Hermione?" Theo made her break out of her thoughts with his question " are you ok?"

" i….i …I don't know" she said softly.

" what happened? Did draco do something?" he asked.

Yes he did, he always confused her and left her unanswered.

" can we not talk about draco today theo?" she asked weakly.

Theo smiled, it was rare to see him smile and only Hermione knew that he always did that in front of her.

" allright what do you want to talk about?" he asked her lightly.

" I don't know , why don't you ask me something?" she stated.

Theo played with her brown hair, it was a habit of his when he was in a good mood.

" why weren't you at the ball?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes telling him truth would not be wise thing to do so she did what draco was great at.

Lie

" I had some places to go" which could be half truth.

" ok, and are you allright?" theo asked.

" iam fine theo , let me ask you something" Hermione's head snapped at the idea.

" what?" he smiled at her again.

" theo why don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked. She wanted to know why theo didn't had any girlfriends , he was handsome if not rich enough but surely they could be girls who are overlooking that factor.

Theo's smile sinked and his eyebrows creased .

Hermione immediately felt bad at asking him that , she wanted to apologize but she thought she would mess this more if she asked further more.

" I don't have girlfriend because I am in love with someone" theo said softly.

Hermione's eyes widened.

" really? Who theo? Do I know her?" she asked excitedly, theo never confessed his personal feelings to anyone , Hermione thought whoever the girl was a lucky one indeed.

Theo smiled again and nodded.

" you know her well enough" he said.

" but who theo ? what is her name?"she asked joyly.

Theo sighed a happy sigh and closed his eyes .

" that is a secret" he said.

Buzzkill.

" theo just tell me , iam sure I will help you if you have to approach her" she said.

" and how will you help in that?" he laughed.

Hermione laughed too, for first time she felt free , laughing with her best friend in the break room when she is supposed to be working made her feel like when she followed all the rules in hogwarts.

" theo just tell her name and I will tell you how to deal with this". she said.

Theo laughed again. His eyes were shining and he looked really amazing when he was relaxed.

" what's in a name?" he quoted.

" fine don't tell , tell me does she love you back?" she asked excitedly.

Theo's smile went into a deep thought. His eyebrows creased again, he looked like he was fighting an inner battle within himself.

" no" he said after a long time. " I haven't told her and its complicated"

Hermione felt pity for her friend if anyone deserves happiness that would be him.

" what is it theo?" she placed a hand on his shoulder , theo looked at her shoulder and sighed.

" I can't tell you that either" he said.

The two drifted into awkward silences, now they were missing their moment of fun , of escape out of reality .

Hermione felt compelled to ask him this one thing she knew if she asked him this it would cost her years of friendship with him, this was the reason she was avoiding him in first place, that she didn't come to the ball , that draco would not even look at her , that how she didn't understood why her friend did this.

She shoved out a wrinkled prachment and handed to theo who was shocked.

" how …how did you get this? this was for draco" he spoke softly as he touched the prachment to discover his writing.

" I came across when I was clearing the table, he forgot about it and went to his room so I read but I want to know why theo ? why did you write such thing to him?". She asked him while his face turned red with anger.

" he had to know Hermione, he had to know where he stood" he gritted his teeth

" but I don't see the reason why you would do such thing to him ! I thought you were my friend!" she yelled.

" exactly, and friends don't let other friend suffer Hermione , you are suffering from him!" he spoke softly but angrily.

" theo I know that but this is so unasked I don't want to get you in middle! You didn't had to do this for me" she said .

" yes I do, I always be in middle ever since the bastard left you!" he spoke.

" but you wrote it so harsh theo, you could have written in more subtle way , he is furious with you !" she said.

" good then, let him stew, after all one does not get everything" he smirked.

Hermione couldn't believe him, she never saw theo like that so determined so evil, it was like he wanted to destroy draco.

" you are talking rubbish theo , do you what he could do ? he will sue for writing such thing to him, he is powerful , please don't mess with him" she pleaded to him

" if I don't mess than who will Hermione? Potter? Weasley? Longbottom? There are heroes ofcourse , but not one of them came to you when you needed them , I did and it tears me apart to see you like this" he said with his voice full of raw emotions.

Tears appeared in Hermione 's eyes, she didn't mean to cry but to hear someone say that just made her feel that she has people who care for her. She wished draco was same .

" I just don't want you to do it again , iam flattered thankyou but I just don't like you getting under draco's neves that's all" she spoke quietly.

Theo didn't speak at all.

But instead he did something else.

Something she never expected from him.

He kissed her.

It was a moment maybe it was one second or a minute or a day or month or a year but to Hermione that one moment was so unexpected that she almost thought she would miss it if not theo nott kissing her.

The kiss was itself was very unexpected.

It was brief and short, lasted half a second or so but she would never forget the sensation of his soft lips minutely connecting with hers.

Draco never kissed her after that night, he not even did the ' deed' with her again, claiming look where they got them in first place.

Neither did she expected to draco to do this with her either.

So they never kissed nor they shared the bed , they basically just lived as husband and wife as labels not anything else.

And when draco left she gave up her search for love seeing now she was married with two kids.

But now at this moment , it was so unexpected, beyond shocking as well , she might have trembled when he did this , this man who was not her husband but her best well wisher in the world.

Just then a flash of something shiny caused by the rays sun blinded her.

It was her wedding ring, her simple diamond wedding ring shone with contrast in sunlight.

A painful reminder.

She gently pushed theo away who didn't seem to like this.

" theo I am married" she said quietly.

Theo wiped his hand over his mouth looked down and nodded.

Something dawned on Hermione , all the teasing apart she felt like cold icy water thrown at her.

" the girl you love theo , who is she?" she asked just to be sure.

Theo laughed a hollow laugh .

" and they call you brightest witch of the age" he said while boring answer in his eyes.

Hermione realized that it was her, Theodore nott was in love with Hermione malfoy.

Now she sighed.

Theo nott chose to be in love with a person who could if she wished not give anything to him, maybe if divorce papers hurry and her daughters adjust maybe at that time. But she felt he fell in love with a wrong woman in wrong time.

" I am married" she repeated.

He nodded back and ran his hands in his hair.

" leave him" he stated.

" what?" she asked shocked.

" leave him, he doesn't deserve you nor you deserve this life , leave him with his son and be with me" he said.

" are you insane?" she asked him, he was really was uttering bullocks.

" no, but I know for a fact that you deserve more, not some sly cheating liar who goes around and have rounds with woman you deserve more , someone who loves you dotingly , who asks nothing in return and respects you" he said while looking at her eyes.

Hermione was confused.

" I can't do that, my children they -"

" I will love your girls like my own , I always did, I will make sure that I am a better father than him , I will make them my own Hermione just please say you will do this" he begged her.

Could she do this? here was life knocking in her door giving her way out of that hell she and draco created where everything could be free , could she escape ? but if she does then what will happen to her daughters ? what will happen to lyra? She loved her father! And why was she was seeing draco's eyes at the moment?

" I , I -" Hermione started.

Theo could see her inner battle But he was determined .

" Hermione you honestly don't care about draco do you?" he asked

" he is my husband theo" Hermione stated.

" and he left you for another and came back with a son which isn't yours, can't you see Hermione ? he is using you ! he has been using you!" theo screamed.

" theo i-"

" _No_ Hermione , I know what are you thinking, poor draco left all alone with a baby , I mean look at him ! he is pathetic and a coward , he is never ever going to take the blame , he hates you , your kids he doesn't even treat you propely! And he is vile and cruel , always calling you mudblood made your life hell during school and now, he has no right to do that!" theo yelled.

Hermione only looked down.

" just remember Hermione you have to have your self respect first and draco malfoy doesn't deserve you at all" with that theo angrily went from the other door slamming it for emphasis.

Hermione winced. Tears spilled from her cheeks as she sat down and cried.

Her wedding ring was still shining.

And just as she was crying she didn't notice a pair of grey eyes looking at her from the entrance door which was left ajar and bouquet of lilies dropped with a soft _thud _as fast his footsteps could take him.

a/n really an emotional chapter, hope I have done the justice! It took me whole night to write this, I hope you all like the theo and Hermione moment, I am not very much romantic myself but I tried as hard I could be, do check my tumbler guys it has loads of surprises for you. its link is on my profile too .

the song I suggest you guys listen to this scientist by cold play.

Please review.


	12. storm

June 28 12:00 am

The storm was in full swing, crashing down in manor's windows forcing them to crack at the beat. The roll of thunder could be heard in further lands as well, the crash between stormy clouds creating an epic sound with thunder.

But Draco Malfoy's frustration was deeper than this thunderstorm. His storm was much greater than any storm combined, the seas might be rolling and sinking the boats but draco already was sunk deep.

He just witnessed his ex friend and his wife _kissing_ in the break room when he visited her this afternoon, he went to her to seek apology and try to make it up by politely asking to have a lunch with him when the nurses from the hospital directed him to head for the healer's break room.

And their was his ex mate smooching his lips on his wife's and yelling that how she should leave draco and be with him.

He downed another glass of whiskey in one go and looked at the rest of bottles. He had been drinking ever since he came, trying to burn out the memory but to his disgust it just stayed more.

He wasn't sure he would right to be angry, after all he did cheat on granger .

But why did it hurt so much? Why did it felt that thousand sharp knives seared through his chest again and again? Did she felt like this when he did the same? True he did not do same , he did more than that but granger never reflected on her emotions expect that one time when she asked for divorce.

Maybe it will be good that they are apart, they had lived apart for several years, freeing her would be the best for both of them , she will able to live happily and he would never show his misery for her company.

But the idea of _Theodore Nott_ being a father to his children and husband to granger disgusted him , he knew in his hearts of hearts that he will be an amazing father , much much better than draco for he doesn't deserve to be loved.

But why doesn't draco deserved to be loved? All his life he searched for that one thing, that love which just stops you from your realities and the fondness the friendship the comfort he tried finding in that , he tried finding it from his parents than his friends then his girlfriend .

But the answer lied with his wife.

He would never admit this fact but somewhere along the way draco _felt_ that he liked having her around. Sure they didn't match in best circumstances but he did feel that if not her , he would not be the man he is now.

Since his sixth year , draco also tried finding himself, his beliefs and morals were crushed ever since he got the damned mark, and there was one reason Hermione Granger.

She confused him , angered him, upset him , she revoked all emotions which draco started to hate to feel . he was too glad that after the war they never talked.

But then this happened and now they are man and wife , having her near irked him to no end, her brilliance, her ideas , her smile everything beginning to repulse and fascinate him.

Even after he left for new York living with Astoria ,Granger still constantly came to his mind , sometimes too much that he didn't sleep at night , the guilt kept creeping on him , and one day it was too much to handle.

There was soft click and draco turned around to see Granger appearing from the floo.

Dark thoughts emerged in his mind but draco kept his face impassive for her not to notice.

" where is your boyfriend?" he asked meekly.

Granger opened her mouth , her eyes widened but said nothing she just shrugged and moved forward.

" What no goodbye kiss granger? Go on I don't mind , don't the leave poor sod hanging". He chuckled darkly.

At this granger turned around , her eyes were confused .

" _what _are you talking about?" she asked while crossing her arms within her body.

Draco laughed loudly , it was haunting and terrified himself.

" _As if you would like to know?"_ he whispered while his anger became the best of him.

" I honestly don't know what the hell you are on about!" she said calmly.

" I SAW YOU!" draco screamed.

" what?" granger asked again sensing if he had gone mad , maybe he was, maybe he wasn't.

" I SAID I SAW YOU ! AND HIM ! KISSING!" draco's face turned into nasty shade of red.

Granger did not meet his eyes but asked softly " how did you know?"

"I just happen to visit when he and you were there _snogging _ your wits out!" draco cried.

" draco , what you saw was not -

" _ENOUGH! JUST TELL ME GRANGER DO YOU LOVE HIM ? DO YOU WANT TO BE WITH HIM?" _draco kicked an old vase which shattered into thousand pieces.

Granger winced.

" draco you have no position to yell at me , calm down and talk to me humanly " she said.

Draco clutched his hair and paced, he was so bloody confused , why did he did this? why did he leave his family and made another? It was all his fault!

Finally he stopped , he looked at granger who was looking at her hands and tears spilling from her eyes to her cheeks.

_I did this, its me who should be blamed not her, I have given her hard time its my fault!_

He then stopped and faced granger , he had to ask this even he will not like this but he has to ask.

"are you in love with him Hermione?"

At the use of her given name from his lips surprised her, he never called her by her name just granger.

"I , …..I don't know" she said softly.

At this draco who should be rejoicing felt irritation at that, Hermione granger must know that if she loves her friend or not.

He sat down in front of her, he took her hands and caressed her fingers.

" Hermione you should know, you should know how you feel about him" he said softly while looking at her wedding ring.

Hermione still didn't say anything, instead she looked into their locked hands.

" does he makes you happy?" draco asked while somewhere he heard his heart break.

" I…..yes…yes he does ….he makes me very happy " she replied as softly .

Draco closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her hands this could be first and last time that they have been this intimate .

"so you must know what do you feel about him" he stated.

Their wedding bands glowed in the dark room, the rain kept crashing down the windows, draco thanked for the low light of candles because granger would never notice how shiny his eyes are at that moment.

They stayed quiet for a long time.

But then draco spoke something he never thought he ever would.

" he will keep you very happy" he whispered.

Hermione's eyes blinked , she was trying to register the fact how draco became this selfless .

" why are you doing this?" she asked him, her eyes burning with curiosity , which was something he loved about her.

" because ….i ….don't deserve you" he spoke brokenly.

Draco's eyes stinged with tears, so this is what it feels likes when someone dies , he didn't feel this at his father's funeral but he felt it right _now._

" you don't have to be hard on yourself" she spoke.

Typical granger always seeking best for others even if its her no good lieing cheating husband.

He smiled darkly because this was the moment when he would do the most selfless of all deed . this is where he will let Hermione granger go.

" you don't have to be nice on me granger, everybody knows I am no good sod who cheated on his wife and had a son who isn't ours". He spoke while caressing her wedding band.

" he is good as ours" she spoke.

Draco's neck snapped. This was first time granger ever admitted this kind of thing to him, sure she cared for scorpious but she never voiced her affection, draco thought she felt obliged.

" but I, I ….cheated on you!" he cried.

Granger could only shook her head , draco thought she was going bonkers.

" draco I never hated him , I set you at fault but I never hated the baby in my eyes he is as good as lyra and cassieopia " she said

Draco was flabbergasted.

His grip even tightened more on her hands, granger gave him gentle squeeze.

" I am sorry for ….everything" he spoke.

Hands trembled and shook when he uttered those words, their worlds were now crashing the barriers they built was now falling leaving them exposed.

Draco thought he liked this, the comfort , the friendship , the _love_ was coming this way at last. But sadly this moment had to _end. _He promised her happiness and he will give it to her.

" Theo has been in love with you since hogwarts" he spoke quietly.

At this granger's face turned into surprise , clearly she never suspected that she was point of admiration of theo since school days.

" since hogwarts?" she asked softly.

Draco could only nod.

" he didn't tell you because there wasn't a right moment, with war hanging and you becoming my wife , he never got his chance , I took his only chance away". Draco gazed at the carpet.

Granger blushed, she never knew , theo never told her until now .

" you two will be really happy" he reached for her wedding band.

Granger snatched her hand away. She covered her hand from him.

"_what the hell you are doing?"_ she asked while gritting her teeth.

Draco sighed and reached for hand, he gently squeezed it and caressed the ring again.

" I am _freeing _you, its like you said you and I are miserable with each other, I cheated on you , you remained faithful , I lied to you , you covered truth for me , you deserve to be loved and worshiped , I know even if I could , I would never get place at your heart , so I am doing what you ask from me , let you go" he spoke while few tears made his way to his cheeks.

Soft fingers brushed his tears , Draco noticed that Hermione was crying too , they both held each other for a long time just gazing at each other, each on their own thoughts , their eyes were locked , they never did this before it felt too good to be true.

" you don't want me to go" she stated.

Draco's heart sank, could this not be more torture , he felt he was ripped apart again and again.

" it doesn't matter what I think" he answered.

" but the children -

"will learn to live with it, lot of kids live with divorced parents, they will understand when they are old enough" he spoke.

" I don't want you to leave you alone with scorpious" she said.

Draco laughed darkly , he knew whatever granger thinks about him , she will always have best for scorpious in her heart.

" don't worry he will be fine, I won't let him forget you" he spoke while he caressed her cheek.

Granger closed her eyes and in that moment draco realized what he should have been for a long time.

He was in love with his wife Hermione granger.

But it was a such a wrong time to love her now. She was already gone.

" i….i don't know what to say" she said as her voice was breaking.

Draco smiled at his wife, he would never tell what to _actually _say but he could tell her everything will allright even that is lie.

" you don't have to" he whispered.

" draco"

" you are brilliant do you know that? you will be brilliant and amazing, you amazed me and you amazed theo he loves you for that". he said while she smiled at him for first time.

" what about you? do you hate me?" she asked while gazing into his grey orbs.

" I think my hate went away the day you accepted me in this house and didn't chuck me out" he said.

They both laughed heartily.

" the divorce papers will be ready in a week , all we need is your signature then you are free woman" he spoke.

Granger didn't speak , but instead she frowned if she didn't like what she said.

Draco kissed her softly on her forehead , his tears spilling into her hair , this was a goodbye , this was farewell, this was losing all over again.

But he want her to be happy and he was sure theo will make her very happy .

" goodbye granger" he softly whispered in her ear and left.

Hermione was left alone with her tears and wedding band imprint on her finger.

As rain crashed, wet mud collided with black boots, this stranger's steps were foreign to land, the plants crushed beneath on those shoes, the hem of the coat kissed the ground as the view of manor came in the sight.

And green eyes smirked with ambition and pleasure.

a/n : here you go another chapter folks! Hope you all like this , its very sad true, but I wonder who might this green eyes stranger might be? Its certainly not envy lol! Thankyou for reviews and follows chapter I hope you all enjoy this as I am enjoying writing this, one good news I have already thought of epilogue and its clear as the sky in head who gets the hand of our Hermione! So stay tuned guys a lot more has to come , till then enjoy this chapter and please review!


	13. arrival

June 30th 2008 11:05 Am

Hermione kept looking at her hand, its been hours but she kept looking at her finger , the imprint of wedding band worn with 8 years was gone, the bright crystal that sparkled against the sunlight even in the dark was gone. The white imprint just showed how much she have come through, she never thought she a granger would be the one wearing that famous malfoy ring. She half expected it to be serpent like overloaded with emeralds and silver , but Draco surprised her by giving this neutral diamond ring right he came to know about her pregnancy . the act was reluctant she could see that in his manners , she was with him too as she wasn't eager to wear that ring.

He told her it was his grandmother's ring .

Hermione didn't want to wear that unless he proved that they are no curses in it.

But she did admire it, after all it was only piece of jewel she ever worn, she had no interest in narcissa's jewels which were loaded with gems.

She kept that ring with herself even though he was gone.

Even though she hated draco and his ring , she often glanced to check if its not real or not, whenever she kind of _ missed _draco during hard time, she kept looking at that ring just to see that he exist or not.

_pathetic _ she told herself, she would never miss that old thing and she was glad it was gone.

But the imprint was large enough to miss the coolness of the metal.

She closed her eyes and count to ten, she wanted things to be just _normal _for once , she never thought that her life would turn to be like this, she wanted to be _happy _ for once but she never knew that she would be here feeling torn and lonely of two reasons.

Draco surprised her, he always did, he had this aura in him that he continued to surprise her throughout her life, he surprised her by his hate, his prejudice , his words , during war , in marriage, leaving her, coming back, and letting her go.

She never pegged Draco Malfoy to be one of the gentle souls that become selfless in overnight, he surprised her by his true sincerity of letting his wishes known.

His wish was her to be happy with Theo.

It was impossible and dreamlike to think about it.

And there was Theo.

Theo who has been her best friend for years, who gave his everything to her , who understood her, who _knew _her inside and out , who _loves _her so much that he is ready to do whatever it takes to keep her happy.

Hermione felt she was playing them both, she a girl with bushy hair and buck teeth never ever knew that she was capable for that love, she did felt it from ron and harry but it was shy, teenage infatuation love , she thought that maybe ron could be the one, but turns out he wasn't.

She doesn't know that she is capable of draco's and theo's love either.

Theo made her very happy these past years. He was always there for her, he never played with her, never lead her , never took advantage , never made her doubt herself .

He always made her feel good about her, that she should be proud who she is , even if she is Draco Malfoy's wife , she is Granger first.

She would always love him for that. but is she _in love _with him? She never knew that Theo might have feelings for her , she guessed its her fault for missing it but what good it do? She was married!

And Draco , Draco surprised her again, she tried considering that maybe Draco was playing kind of game with her, maybe he was trying to make himself look good in redeeming himself, maybe he wanted to look good in front of the world to prove that he can use her as his pawn.

But then his eyes which are never expressive said something else and she knew it in instant she saw it.

her husband was in love with her too.

This is going to be major problem.

She felt those tears that fall in her head when draco kissed her forehead, she felt that desperation in theo when he kissed her, she felt that sadness when draco looked at their wedding rings, she felt that brutal truth in theo's words when he said that she should respect herself.

If she didn't had children , she would have run away far and never come back.

But that would be selfish and she couldn't change the reality.

Could she?

Who she should choose?

A friend who will do anything to protect her or husband who despite his mistakes in past is now begging for second chance.

Hermione's head throbbed.

" mama ?" came a voice on her left , she turned to see lyra in her qudditch uniform and a broomstick that her father gave her on her birthday standing and watching her.

Hermione lifted her head and gave her a small smile , lyra has been improving day by day , ever since her father came she has been this happy giggly girl once before and she even is handling her half brother's presence well.

" yes sweetie? " Hermione brushed few strands of her daughter's hand, whatever happens she knew that draco malfoy gave her one good thing, he gave her daughters.

Lyra made a face if she didn't like anyone to touch her hair, she reached up and tugged her bow tight and said

"there is a lady at the door wanting to meet you"

Now Hermione was surprised , who it could be? Narcissa and luna always flooed , Ginny would rather not come at this place.

" lyra how many times do I have to tell you not to answer door yourself? Didn't you ask twinkie?" she sternly questioned her little girl.

Now lyra made another face.

"twinkie did open the face mama I was going to the garden when the lady started yelling she said she wants to meet _you _, she is sitting in the hall " she replied.

Hermione was now wondering who could be demanding her presence so she went for the foyer where someone sat on the couch waiting.

She was familiar in a way, Hermione was sure she had seen her before, where she didn't couldn't remember.

She was tall and blonde , she was wearing a grey micro mini skirt and black blouse with black boots , her coat which was made of leather was also black , she wore large necklace hanging from her neck to her torso, her hoop earrings sparkling , she wore different kinds of bracelets and she was heavily coated with dark make up.

To Hermione she looked like somewhat of a teenage girl who came on magazines.

While Hermione was in her brown jumper and jeans she felt quite old by looking at the girl.

Then by sound of her feet the girl looked up, her thick smoky eye make up contrasting her green orbs perfectly.

Hermione had seen those same green eyes somewhere too.

The exact color and shade was visible .

"uhm may I help you?" Hermione politely asked.

" oh yes you may" the blonde girl replied , her pink lips featuring her sharp teeth making her look like a vampire in the movies.

" and?" Hermione asked.

" are you Hermione malfoy?" the girl asked.

" yes and who are you?" Hermione asked.

The girl smiled and extended her hand , the manicured nails asking to be touched .

"My name is Astoria Greengrass and iam Scorpious's mother". The girl replied.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

a/n so astoria's here! Iam sorry guys if this is short but don't worry I will update their rest of conversation later , I gotten really ill these days so iam required to rest , but don't worry I will keep updating and hope you like her entry!. Please do review this chapter.

Besides today is people's choice awards and potterheads have been selected so folks if you are reading this go and vote now there now only few last hours left!

Also do check my tumbler guys if you wondering what my Astoria looks like her picture is there!

The song for last chapter storm is goodbye my almost lover by birdy.

And song for this chapter is ships in the night by mat Kearney.

Till then take care!


	14. Discovery

June 30th 10:00 am

Theo walked to his kitchen to make coffee, he just woke up attending a late night shift he came back home around dawn , he was still in sleep mode when there was an owl in his window. Groaning he reached for the letter , the owl nipped his fingers in process , he cursed the owl and opened the letter, it was letter from ginny potter.

She could have send a howler instead and he would feel much better, he can make it barely make out ginny's furious handwriting which were written so fast that it almost tore the parchment.

_NOTT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I TOLD YOU TO BE SUBTLE NOT OPEN AND SO HONEST TO SCARE HER AWAY! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS HER? I TOLD NOT TO DO THAT! DO YOU HAVE A THING CALLED MIND ? AND CONGRATULATIONS YOU SCARED HER AWAY ! I WANTED YOU TO APPOARCH HER GENTLY NOT BY POUNCING ON HER! Anyways what 's done is done I will come by your place around the evening be sure to be there! And I want to talk about what have you talked to her and maybe restore some damage that you have done! You really an idiot! Malfoy will kill you if he knew!_

_Ginny_

Damn that weasley temper ! ginny seemed really pissed off when she knew that he kissed Hermione , but how in the world did ginny potter knew ? Hermione couldn't have told her could she? As for draco he knew that even if his ex friend knew he wouldn't tell to anyone not even to weasley clan.

Theo burned the letter and wrote in reply

_As you wish boss._

He send letter through same owl and smirked , this will get ginny on flames but hey can't a guy have a some fun?

Smirking he headed to his living room where he saw a tall blond standing on his fireplace burshing soot.

His feet froze.

Grey eyes met with blue green.

And a sneer appeared in Theo's face.

Draco remained impassive.

"WHAT THE HELL?" theo yelled. " WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE MALFOY?"

Draco just shrugged and took a seat , he then took out a small flask of firewhiskey from his coat conjuring it into large bottle and motioned theo to sit down.

" I just came by to see you theo" draco smiled.

"_Get out of my house now!"_ Theo spoke in nasty whisper.

Draco smirked and looked around his flat, it was humble if not best consisting of two bedrooms and bathrooms and kitchen with living room for theo this was his heaven.

Draco made a face and spoke " you call this a _house?_" gesturing the space with his hand.

That's it he is out of here.

Theo raised a his wand and hexed Draco , Draco was quicker he casted a protecting shield around himself quickly.

" I rather not fight Theodore" Draco spoke quietly.

Theo was steaming when he heard that, the Draco he knew would never back out from a fight or duel now he was just pathetic , just like his father in his last moments.

Theo never forgived his father when he landed him Azkaban. The man wrote him letters and letters begging his son's forgiveness but theo always burned them.

Forgiveness was not in theo , he made a point that once he hates someone he will always hate them.

And he would never forgive draco either.

"what do you want ? be quick about it and get it out my house !" he snapped at draco.

Draco just took a deep sigh and held his head low.

"I just came to ask about Hermione with you" draco spoke softly.

"_WHAT _?" theo asked concern , " what have you done to her malfoy? I swear if her one hair is out of line I will -

" Theo calm down! I did nothing to her! Iam here to ask what are your feelings towards her that's all!" draco 's voice conducted alarm.

_how did he know this? what sort of sick twisted games he is playing at ?_

draco smirked and shrugged. " iam not playing anything theo"

" Get out of my mind you prat!" theo spoke heatly.

"fine I will if you just tell me how you really feel about her that's all" draco smirked.

"what's it to you , if I tell you what are you going to do malfoy?" theo crossed his arms on his chest.

Draco sat back and just didn't say anything for a long time.

" I just want to know if they are real or not" he spoke quietly.

" but how did you -

" trust me I know" draco shrugged.

Now theo was shocked, draco knew about it , yet he said nothing about it? But why?

" it's obvious theo , my wife is in love with you" he spoke quietly.

Wait what? Hermione was in love with theo? How? Did she tell him?

" did she …

" she didn't , I asked her if you make her happy and she answered yes" draco lowered his gaze.

Theo had to ask " that doesn't make sense" he shook his head at that nonsense.

" will it help if I tell you that I can see that she is _really _in love with you " draco's eyes blazed as he spoke.

" no its not possible she doesn't love me and even when I kis-

Damn

Draco wasn't supposed to know that, he was sure he got a glint of jealousy in those grey orbs just for a moment, but as it came it went as quickly too.

Draco took another sigh and drank a huge drink from the bottle.

" I know about that kiss" he whispered.

" what? How? Hermione didn't mention it you , she never will! " theo yelled.

Draco's eyes which were now glossy from drinking appeared to be sad and angry at the same time.

" nott you need to calm the hell down! No she didn't tell me , I saw it" he spoke.

" you saw it" theo repeated.

" yes in that very same day I happen to visit my wife and what I see my best friend kissing my wife" draco laughed at that sentence but it was watery if coming on choking sobs.

He took another swig.

Theo stood shocked at the confrontation, he never knew draco was there if he had known if draco was he would never done that to Hermione , now what he had to Hermione for that!

" iam not as vile as you think my friend" draco spoke

That bastard was still in his head!

" you know , you and I were once were friends , I mean back in early days if you remember it was you who found me hidden and made a move to talk to me" draco smiled.

" those days are gone draco , you and I are changed , we will never be friends" theo spoke sternly.

" I know I just thought why not give it a shot ? since you will be having my wife with you why not start over" draco smirked

" what do you mean _having your wife_ ? iam not playing any sick games with you malfoy" theo spoke.

Draco just shrugged.

" you always got jealous of the woman I got nott, I mean you used to steal them from me right under my nose in hogwarts , its an old habit of yours , iam used to it"

" what are you talking about?"

At this draco got up and moved closed to theo , the two men had their wands ready in their knuckles and each sneering and snarling.

" I haven't forgotten about it nott" draco gritted his teeth.

" excuse me?" theo spoke.

" I should do that, but like I said I haven't forgotten about that" draco spoke.

" what are you on about malfoy?" theo knitted his eyebrows.

" have you really forgotten nott? Have you forgotten the fact when you used to sway pansy under my nose and mess with her and she ends up telling me that you dumped her and asking forgiveness from me have you forgotten about that?" draco snarled.

Now theo remembered , he had totally forgotten about it , whenever he saw Hermione and weasel get chummier an animal part of him came out and he had to take out his frustration , he usually used women for that, it was a nasty habit but he did put stop to that.

He did sway pansy from draco, during their fifth year he saw Hermione kissing on weasel's cheek at a quidditch cup when he got so angry that he used pansy to take out his anger and venom.

That thing only kept him sane.

After that he dumped her and moved on.

But he never knew that draco would have knowledge of it , he was a possessive about pansy.

" I thought you and pansy weren't a couple , you pretended to be one but you were total shit about it!"theo spat back at draco.

Draco 's face got only redder by minute.

" she was a good friend of mine Nott, you merely took advantage of her and left her! That made me so mad that I wanted to break your neck!" draco snarled at him.

" then why didn't you?" theo asked

" because of granger ofcourse" draco answered.

" iam sorry" theo was flabbergasted.

" I always thought that granger would be good for you, I gave you so many chances to talk to her! I didn't include you in my prejudice because I know for a fact that granger would hate you if you became like me, even if your father was a death eater, granger never doubted you , you had so many chances in our sixth year too when she used to bawl about weasel " draco spoke knowingly.

Now theo was confused, draco gave him chances? How? He realized that draco malfoy despite his cold heart and soul had a calculating mind he did give him chances, he never told theo to join him in his petty fights with potter or ask him to get a dark mark with him he didn't even took him to room of requirement on night of the war instead he took blaise!

He did had a chance , and he blew it.

But he wouldn't let draco content to think about it that it didn't work there has to be leverage on him too!

Theo smirked now, he remembered this clear as day now.

" just a minute there draco, I wasn't the only one who held a torch for her affections , there was someone else"

Draco looked confused.

" yes I knew ron weasley was in love with her too during that time" he said.

Theo now smiled , at moments like these draco chose to be naïve .

" besides weasley it was someone else too and it was _you_" theo spoke casually.

"_WHAT?"_

"calm down malfoy, don't act so heroic when you said you were giving me chances , you wanted them as badly as me" theo spoke .

Draco who now confused looked more confused he wasn't guessing what theo actually was saying .

" you fell for her too" theo spoke quietly.

" what ? that's rubbish! I never did like her in first place I always hated her!" draco kept shaking his head looking like a lost puppy.

" I saw you draco, during our sixth year, you just stopped being you around her, I know you were a death eater then but you always looked at her as you regretted your chances by hurting her, those long stares in library in grand hall I caught that draco" theo smiled.

" why you insolent-

" don't call me names malfoy if you know best, I may be obvious but you were best, you always made point to hid it well " theo smirked.

" I never fell in love with her! Not then and not now! I was just taking information from her because she was the smartest witch I ever knew she casted those charms , I needed that to save my parents from that blasted man!" draco yelled.

Theo smirked more.

" only a slytherin could lie to himself like that malfoy" he spoke.

" i…..

For a first time draco lost his words, he sat down and held his head between his hands, theo sat opposite beside him fearing what will happen now that he made him realize his long forgotten feelings about granger.

" it was just a crush" draco spoke.

" a crush which developed into love " theo spoke.

" you have no proof for that!" draco spoke defensivly.

" I do , I knew it for a long time" theo smiled.

" and what it is?" draco asked.

"draco don't be that naïve we all know why you _lied_ to auntie bellatrix when she asked potter's and her's indentity in your manor during war" theo stared at draco.

Grey eyes blinked. Draco was clearly surprised to hear this .

" I didn't…I told them it was her!" draco's voice broke.

Theo felt pity for his friend, after all that happened , he came to terms that theo indeed missed draco's presence in his life, he didn't know why he was helping draco rediscovering himself, maybe it was draco who did at first to anger him and theo hit back using as leverage but something changed in the way.

The friendship that was lost was beginning to surface.

" you gave them doubt draco, you gave granger time to sort out her lies, you couldn't stop bellatrix but you gave your parents enough time to doubt her and delay voldemort as long as possible , you made them fight each other so that granger could use that as distraction to get out of there as quickly as possible" theo spoke quietly.

Draco looked lost.

" how…..how did you knew?" he asked theo softly.

Theo lowered his gaze.

" granger told me what happened, she might hate you draco but she would never forget that moment when you indirectly saved her and her friends lives and she was thankful that you did" he spoke while eyeing the whiskey.

Draco's shoulders tensed and he stood up again.

" what do you expect? Go to woo her charm her and leave you sulking? I rather not theo" he spoke.

Theo stood as well he knew draco was hopelessly in love with draco merlin he helped him discover that! but the prat will always be ungrateful.

" I don't know malfoy , you did cheat on her , and you cheated on her because you thought you never deserved her , you stepped out of the challenge and chose Astoria instead and when you married granger you knew that whatever you do she will never love you so you ran off with greengrass and had a son " theo was now in brusting into flames.

" what did you expect I do? I knew she never would love me! Much less like me! I know that being with greengrass was absolute shit , she was nothing like granger but I thought she would be happy to get rid off me and plus scorpious happened suddenly he wasn't planned ! Astoria was the worst mother I ever saw she even cheated on me with some muggle!" as draco said that he quickly covered his mouth as if revealing too much.

Theo cocked his head to draco's eyes, he could see tears stinging in his eyes .

" what are you saying? Astoria _cheated _ on you? " he asked.

" yes with a muggle" draco's shoulders hunched in defeat.

" you are remarkable draco" theo let out a snort.

Draco looked alarmed.

" I mean I thought you were head over heels over granger malfoy, but you are actually here just because _your _heart got broken when you broke granger's when _your _ girlfriend did the same to you! what were you expecting? That granger would forgive you, she wouldn't malfoy! And imagine if Astoria hadn't done that you would never be here would you no wonder you are pathetic malfoy!"

Draco snarled, he clenched his fingers.

" you don't know anything" he snarled at theo.

" oh I well know, I might use people but you lie, cheat and degrade your wife ! your perfectly loving wife besides come to think about you wouldn't even be with her if you hadn't impregnated her with your twins!"

At this draco 's hand wrapped around theo's neck , his grip was so hard that theo felt he was choking, draco was dangerous when angry , his teeth were snarling, to theo draco looked like a hungry dog.

" oh you didn't know anything nott! You don't know how that greengrass bint spiked love potion in my drinks every time in the ministry! You don't know how one day I woke up from that stupor ready to kill her with my bare hands when she made me so drunk that she took advantage of me! How after the birth of scorpious she kept me on those potions just to cover those lies and cheated on and on with that muggle so that I would never suspected her! How one day when she was gone I discovered this whole potion making kit in her closet and next minute I had to take my son back here! How much I _ missed _my wife so much that she used to haunt me everywhere! And I swear I never intended to do that on her, I was hopeless , I could have defended myself but I turned so weak by emotions that I thought it would for the best just to let her go, I love her damn it! I love her more than you ever think!"

Draco's grip was gone from theo's neck , he sat back down and tears streaming from his face.

" don't make excuses malfoy" theo said.

" its not excuse , its real" he spoke.

_The bottle._

Theo lurched forwards towards it, his hands touching the cool surface, he wasn't sure but he would be positive if he run some tests.

Now as theo was healer , he had excelled at different fields of medical one of them was potion verifying, the spell was new and hugely informative.

He ran his wand around the water and blue light shone in positive.

Draco spiked the whiskey with veritaserum.

The truth potion.

And there was no lie in it, he might have felt its effects but he fought until he couldn't help it.

Theo's eyes widened.

" does anyone else knows about it?" he asked draco

Draco shook his head

" no one knows about it"

" is scorpious conceived by love potion?" theo asked again merlin he didn't want another voldemort.

Draco shook his head again " right after I came out of the stupor , she got me drunk so much that I had no idea what she was doing"

" you could have fought that draco" theo spoke.

Draco remained quiet

Something horrible settled in theo's chest, he often heard women being victim of it and men were rare but he never guessed that draco would be one.

" draco she didn't _violated _you ,did she?"

_Please say no._

Draco's eyes gave everything.

Theo had sudden urge to throw up.

How in the hell draco fell for that? he got drunk, he tried fighting her but she violated him just like another would do to a woman.

" what did you do when you found out that she told you she was pregnant with scorpious draco?"

Draco shook his head again.

" she started spiking me again on love potion".

Theo dropped to the ground .

What he just found out was most earth shattering most horrible most disgusted thing ever, and his friend was a victim ! he could have protected him what kind of person he was! Theo hated himself !

He took draco's head in his arms, cradling him like a baby, granger or not, draco who was his friend had been in worst situation ever, he kept a secret from them , he protected granger from this horrible discovery.

He let draco bawl on his chest.

For that moment theo could only think as friend, not lover, not enemy not even a competition.

Because it was only comfort he could provide to him.

a/n phew such an intense chapter! I know it is, don't worry its not turning into dark theme but I swear when I heard my friend telling this to me even my goosebumps rose! And yes this happens to men as to women, I know this happens to women A LOT and it's tragic , but it happens to men too ! which is equally tragic , may God never bestow this on anyone not even our worst enemy ! may he always protects us and helps those who were victims of it ! I hope you understand about draco now, I can't tell you how iam feeling, I am merely shaking !

thankyou for reviews anyways

please do leave your thoughts about this chapter .

the song I would suggest you to listen is pieces by red.


	15. confrontation

June 30th 2008 11 :30 am

Hermione was standing in shock for a while, she never thought that Astoria greengrass , Draco's girlfriend and mother to scorpious would be standing here in her home. She had a sudden urge to bang her head to the wall , why didn't she knew this before? She should have known that this was scorpious's mother. But to see that this was Astoria and her clothes , her make up made her some kind of a harpy.

Hermione sure felt that this was nothing just insecurity vibrating from the other woman. She looked at Astoria once again, she had to admit that draco done well, the woman was bueatiful , her green eyes were really bueatiful and golden hair was really something no wonder Draco fell for in first place rather considering his wife.

But where the hell was he?

Surely he must have known about this , he might even called her here.

But is this was a reason he let Hermione go? Just to call his girlfriend as soon he deserves and start his family?

Hurt and fear ran into hermione's veins , she looked at her left hand at her fourth finger where wedding ring is supposed to be , this could be it, she was an idiot to think that Draco might did the act selflessly or even convince to let her go because he wanted to see her happy , everything was a bloody lie! He called his girlfriend and couldn't wait to get rid of Hermione.

Selfish bastard playing her for downright fool.

Lyra who was standing beside her quietly took her hand and glared at Astoria.

At this Hermione looked at her daughter whose heart was already broken.

_Curse you malfoy _ she thought bitterly

Astoria who was standing quietly was smirking at Hermione, Hermione knew what she would be thinking , she never pegged a granger to be wife of malfoy, there was even disapproving scowl in her face when Astoria noticed her attire.

Then Astoria gently touched lyra's chin

" my how much you like Draco , same hair, eyes, even that expression , you didn't got a thing from your mother" Astoria smirked and ran a manicured hand in her daughter's cheek.

Hermione decided it was time to intervene.

"miss greengrass , is there something I can help you with? Hermione decided ask politely . she was deathly calm about this. now that she knew draco 's true intentions , she was happy that she would be leaving him in a week , theo would be much much better for her, theo loved her and merlin she could learn to love theo too.

Astoria smiled and placed one thin leg on another , she smiled more at lyra who was scowling at her .

" I am here to see draco and scorpious" she spoke .

Ofcourse she would, that was her family wasn't it ? she was here to see her son and boyfriend.

" iam afraid draco is out somewhere and scorpious is playing with his sister" Hermione replied.

Astoria now seemed confused, She did not expect that , she thought if she could she could have summon them right now, but this was_ Hermione_ 's home, atleast for a week , so if she wants to see draco or scorpious she will have to go through hermione's examination.

" why are you here?" Hermione asked curiously.

Astoria's penciled eyebrow rose up .

Then after a while she replied " to see draco and scorpious " she repeated.

" I know that but any other reason beside that?" Hermione asked again.

At this Astoria 's smirking face turned into dead serious and ugly look came on her face " actually I came to see _you _granger" she whispered.

At this Hermione clutched lyra closer to her, she had no idea what this woman was capable of , she felt fear for her children and clutched her wand ready.

" I am here , why you want to see me?" she asked.

Astoria 's once bueatiful face turned into snarl

" I want you to stay away from draco" Astoria whispered.

As much Hermione wanted to snort at that , professing that she indeed would love to stay away from that bastard did not want to satisfy her husband's cheat buddy, as much she wanted to admit that she would going away soon did not want to see that ugly smirk on her face back again.

" what makes you think I will do that?" Hermione challenged her.

Astoria clenched her knuckles .

" listen granger, if you know what's good for you, you will stay from him and my son, he came back here, left me just because he was too guilty to leave you , but that is going to change granger , iam going to live here , live in draco's heart , you need to get out of here!" Astoria scremed.

Hermione smirked.

" your jealousy is a sight Astoria, iam sure draco never came to see _me _, you left him and your son that's why he is here, if you haven't left for your fashion shoots maybe you would still be with him and your son so I think insulting me in my own house is something I don't appreciate , iam still his wife you see" Hermione spoke , she could see anger seething in astoria's green eyes , something dark settled in her green orbs , Hermione thought she should be alarmed but refrained that thought.

Astoria then eyed lyra.

" its your child! She wrote to him to come back again and again and she did ! she wrote on the eve when draco was about to propose to me!" Astoria whispered nastily , Hermione 's eyes widened , she never thought lyra would be writing to draco nor she knew that draco would be proposing to Astoria.

" he…..he proposed to you?" Hermione asked Astoria.

" he did eventually , but he had to go leave me there all alone , and worst of all he took my boy too!" Astoria screamed.

Draco proposed to Astoria? He was going to marry her? He came back just because lyra asked him to? Why did he did that ?

" why did he bring your son then?" Hermione asked Astoria shaking.

" he wanted his mother's forgiveness introduce scorpious to her and he came back to divorce you" came the answer.

Hermione sunk back, she never thought this was planned, draco malfoy actually planned this to happen! Planned to lure Hermione , planned to scheme to get his mother's forgiveness through her , making her believe that he will never leave her or her family , trying to soften towards scorpious ,Hermione felt like a fool , a pawn in a game , a game cruelly played by draco malfoy.

Hermione felt her heart break.

She was beginning to trust draco slowly. All that trust was shattered.

And what's more he left his_ fiancée_ hanging just to play that game.

They all have been played by draco.

His selfish needs and wants destroyed them all.

Astoria begin to cry openly, Hermione could do nothing to help her, she felt her own tears prick.

Then why did draco got jealous of theo every time she was with him? Why did discourage her to see theo? But as he discouraged her , he encouraged her as well.

He encouraged to have a new life with theo , he not only got rid of her but her girls too.

Hermione would never forgive draco.

She was fool to think that she did.

_Theo _ Hermione thought, _I must get to theo fast, I don't think I could stay here any longer than a minute._

But first she has to take care of Astoria .

" Astoria please stop crying, iam sorry if draco did this , but I will make sure he gets whatever punishment he deserves" she pleaded with younger witch.

Astoria who was still crying did not look up .

" I ….i don't want to get him punished ! I just want to start our life together!" she spoke brokenly.

_Aren't we all?_

" has he given you any ring?" Hermione asked.

Astoria lurched her left hand forward, there in her fourth finger was the draco's slytherin ring that he used to wear it in school, this ring was so precious to him , that he never parted with it.

By giving it Astoria it must meant he was ready to make her as his wife, ready to divorce Hermione , ready to start a new life with his son.

_That no good vile bastard._

" I ….i should go now, iam sorry for reacting this way , I didn't mean to do that" Astoria apologized.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

" if draco comes-

" I will let him know, thank you Astoria for letting me know and iam sorry too, I certainly don't want to get in your way" Hermione spoke.

Astoria gave her small watery smile and left.

Hermione dashed upstairs, lyra in her tow.

" lyra go get your sister we are leaving now!" she told her daughter.

Lyra didn't move an inch.

" is daddy going to marry her?" she asked innocently.

" I don't know love , maybe he will, she is scorpious's mother after all" Hermione spoke while she took her things and stashed in her trunk.

" daddy said he loved us" lyra whispered quietly.

Hermione didn't answer that expect that she had to leave now , leave and never return.

She really needed theo this time.

As she was rummaging her clothes , she caught the wedding picture of her and draco , he was grim and not smiling at all while she looked sad.

It would be a funeral photo because each felt that way.

_we weren't meant to be._

Sadness evoked Hermione she packed her and her daughter's clothes and went downstairs to get another one when she came to face to face with her hated husband.

He looked confused.

" where you going?" he asked.

_SNAP!_

A sharp slap imprinted on draco's cheek and his head cocked to another side.

Draco seemed humiliated , his eyes widened and his hand rose up to the cheek.

" and tell me why did I deserve _that?" _he asked while gritting his teeth.

" YOU HAVE THAT NERVE TO ASK THAT MALFOY!" Hermione yelled.

" what?"

" You _proposed to her and came here to get rid of me? How very clever of you ! you actually made me think you changed but you haven't ! you still are that no good slime ball coward that I met on hogwarts ! you are pathetic malfoy !" _Hermione kept yelling.

" Woman calm down! I have no idea what are you talking about!" he grabbed Hermione hand by wrist and letting her go.

Hermione tharshed yelling for draco to let her go but draco kept his hands locked in her wrist.

" calm down Hermione! I said CALM DOWN !" he finally brust

At this Hermione felt weak , draco kept an icy grip on her hand, her daughter was witnessing this , there was nothing she could do.

" _did you propose to Astoria greengrass before coming here? ANSWER ME!"_ Hermione screamed.

Draco looked confused, he never expected this from her. Hermione felt her all her frustration was coming on the top

She felt she was at the end of bellatrix's wand again.

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

" I didn't…..i didn't propose to her nor I ever considered to get married to her !" he spoke quietly.

"LIES! I SAW IT MALFOY, YOUR RING ON HER HAND , I SAW IT !" she screamed again.

" what ring? What do you mean you saw it?" he asked.

" let me go draco , I don't want to see your face much less live with you !" she tharshed again.

" Hermione perhaps I would let you go , if you just bloody make sense what are you talking about!" he yelled.

" your girlfriend was here ! mere minutes ago she left, she told me everything malfoy, everything ! how you got lyra's letter , how you decide to play me , how you gave your slytherin ring to her , you are pathetic, iam pathetic, I am such a fool!" Hermione broke down.

At this draco's hand unfroze from the grip, he seemed shocked and surprised, Hermione thought there wasn't a reason to be like that but perhaps that she figured out his game before intended.

Draco closed his eyes and took few puffs of breaths , he moved back from Hermione as if burned.

" Astoria was here?" he asked.

" yes you nasty ferret she was! Did you call her? Is this what you wanted me to see? Your child witnessed that too!" Hermione snapped back.

" I never called called nor I knew " he spoke quietly.

" quit lieing! Its for the best! You lie, you cheat, you sleep around, your are the worst example of man I ever knew , do you even have a heart malfoy?" she asked .

Draco didn't reply .

" that's it iam done with you and your sick life, you can call your girlfriend and start your family right away and don't worry about us anymore we will be happy without you!" she reached for the suitcase.

" Hermione please stop ! I can explain! " draco reached for her.

Hermione simply stopped him with her hand.

" you don't have too, I know you hate me but you know the funny thing I actually thought you changed malfoy! Seems like you never will !" she turned around.

" you don't know anything" he softly whispered.

" trust me I don't wish to know" she turned around to reach her daughter's hand but her daughter wasn't there .

" where is lyra?" she spoke.

" what?"

" lyra she was here , wasn't she? Where did she go?" her voice grew into panic.

" I didn't see her , she was not with you " draco's voice cracked too.

" but….but she was here right here! Draco where did she go?" Hermione searched whole hallaway.

" Hermione calm down she might have gone outside we should look there" draco reached for the door.

But the search was in vain.

They found cassie and his son by the garden but none of them could find lyra.

Hermione who had grown into full panic mode at that time could not help thinking something went wrong.

Draco seemed frightened too.

" draco where did she go? Where did she go? " she repeatly asked.

" I don't know love but let's split up you take that side and I will take this" he spoke already treading in the path.

Hermione weakly nodded.

She kept calling lyra's name, its not like she would disappear on Hermione who was getting fearful minute by minute.

Just then she heard from a far off distance towards the lake a scream broke out .

She ran towards it bringing along the other two kids when a horrifying scene came to her vision.

She saw two blonde bodies one covering smaller one by his coat wet and unconscious by the cold bank of the river.

Hermione screamed to discover that it was both her husband and daughter.

a/n here you go guys another chapter ! we are reaching towards the end now so hold on tight, hope you like the conversation between Hermione and Astoria as many of you were wondering. Other than that I hope you like fight between draco and Hermione and ending scene thankyou for reviews btw , it really made my day to get such amazing response!

Please do review this chapter and leave your thoughts!

The song I choose for this chapter is bueaty and tragedy by trading yesterday.


	16. drown

July 1st 2008 5 am

_Draco was searching for his daughter, he kept thinking about what happened earlier at the house, Astoria visited Hermione and spewed out all lies to her, and Hermione believed her, that lying vindictive bitch convinced granger that he somehow proposed to her and left her. He wanted to snap astoria's neck in half , merlin what did he even see in her? Back in sixth year she only listened because she wanted a good snog after draco dumped her right after potter cursed him. This angered her. She didn't say anything just moved quietly back in the shadows._

_And now she plotted revenge, she took revenge on him and on his wife destroying his whole family._

_He kept yelling lyra's name, he was panicking and frightened , his little girl had gone missing, he was worried out of his mind. _

_Did she see her parents fight?_

_Did she run away because she saw two of them fighting?_

_Where is she?_

_He suddenly notices the lake, the lake was in back of manor, and often kids were not permitted to go there, in summers the lake was bueatiful with clear blue water running and lush grass with a large yew tree , this place was draco's favorite, he often came here to escape from realities of life and just to sit back and enjoy._

_But now the lake looked dangerous, it wasn't calm for the currents were flowing and the hues of dark purple scared him._

_He then leaned forward to notice a pink bow in the current to his horror he knew who this belonged to._

_How many times he had seen lyra wear that!_

_If the bow was in the water then it must be …_

_He quickly dived in the lake , jacket and shoes left. He didn't had a wand to cast a bubble head charm._

_He just prayed lyra didn't fell on the lake._

_As he swam, he saw flash of blonde hair and he swam for it._

_He saw his little girl floating right into bottom._

_He pushed himself and reached for her , he missed ._

_He tried second time, his whole body was numb and tired but he still reached for her._

_He missed again._

_Then he dove right into the bottom, caught her little body and swam upwards._

_As he reached the ground, they both were drenched and numb, he tried doing muggle CPR on her, he wanted to get as much water out of his little girl as soon as possible._

_Fear of catching hypothermia he pushed little dress his daughter wore and wrapped her in his coat._

_As he carried her , his knees went weak, draco was sure he himself was getting numb._

_But he had to get their daughter on safe place._

_He kept on crawling giving as much body heat as possible._

_But his vision was blurred , he couldn't breathe, the cold was freezing on his body , he couldn't keep up_

" _h…HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" was he could scream and hoping she would appear fast ._

_His vision was blacking out , he curled his form into his daughter hoping praying crying._

_As he heard footsteps , he blacked out with his head touching with his daughter._

When draco woke up, all he could see was white, and a weird smell hit his nose.

He glanced around to observe where he was, he was in a bed which was in white . the room was white.

There was huge table in front of him, medical appliances were in front of him, along with different kind of potions .

But the most surprising was to see his mother crying.

Narcissa malfoy was sitting in a chair, her face was streaked with tears and she brushed her hand on draco's face.

"mum!" he spoke hoarsely.

" draco, oh my merlin you opened your eyes! You are alright ! oh my merlin!" she kept crying

" mum ….lyra" he spoke , he wanted to know where his little girl was.

Tears appeared in narcissa's eyes. Draco's fear grew and grew , he didn't want to hear that he lived while something happened to his daughter , he will never forgive himself.

" she is a sensitive case draco, they got the water off her lungs the minute Hermione bought you two , it was a struggle, but they are using muggle science as well so she has to be alright by nightfall". Narcissa spoke quietly.

Draco clutched his pillow and sobbed.

" where is Hermione ?" he asked.

" she is not….herself right now, I can't even imagine what's going on with her , cassie and scorpious are with potters right now, that poor girl suffered so much" narcissa spoke while brushing his hair.

" mum-draco tried to say

" mum its me! I brought this! I was fighting with Hermione before even thinking lyra would be in the room , it was all my fault!" tears streaming on his cheeks. He bellowed.

" draco shhhh its alright , you don't have to explain" narcissa replied.

" but I do! I do! You don't know how upset granger is with me! That lyra is here because of me !" he kept on clutching his hair and pulling out like a mad man.

" draco I know _everything_" narcissa softly admitted.

" what?" draco asked.

" Theodore told me everything draco, iam sorry for behaving like before I should have seen it" her voice cracked.

" mum its not your fault , it was mine all mine" he consoled his weeping mother.

" I missed my son, I thought you were dead , Hermione never believed that, she always told me you will come and you did both of my children are suffering so is my granddaughter , I think it's the crimes I played back in the war , you are being punished for that" she broke while her shoulders kept shaking.

" mum , mum please look at me, I am alright, I am here, and I am sorry and Hermione she is tough mum, and lyra she is her mother's girl she will okay , she _has _to be okay" he took her in his arms.

Draco never imagined that he would ever lie to his mother like this, he was here yes, he was sorry yes, but he wasn't alright , Hermione hated him, she probably never wanted to see him, lyra wasn't okay , her little fragile body is wrapped in weird muggle machines but he has to lie to his mother.

Sometimes such lie offer comfort but they are temporary.

" Theodore is checking on lyra , he is making sure she gets best care in st mungo's , he was here with you too and he has been successes " his mother said quietly.

Draco bowed his head. Never again he would doubt his friend, his friend who listened to him , who worked day and night just to make sure draco lives and he is doing same for his daughter.

Hermione would be so happy with him so would his children.

He would miss them ofcourse but he will know they are taken good care by his friend.

He would miss how Hermione would make his coffee all black no sugar .

He would miss his daughter's voices chattering like birds.

But theo would be an amazing father , he will never hurt them like he did.

As for him , it will be him and scorpious , sometimes he would take scorpious to them if Hermione allows.

But right now all he wanted was lyra to wake up.

He prayed whatever powers were above that what they can do is spare his little girl's life.

His little girl shouldn't be suffering all this.

He would gladly give his soul for her to live.

" mum where is Hermione? Is she alright?" he asked in concern of his wife.

" she is in the waiting room , you want to see her?" his mother asked.

Ofcourse he wants to see her, but he was afraid.

" isn't theo with her?" he knew theo would be there for her too , merlin he will be much better than draco.

" he is with lyra , draco go to her, she might need you" his mother said.

" mum she hates me , didn't you heard what just happened and how Astoria came?" his eyes pricked with tears as he thought Hermione all alone and bitter all because of him.

" I will take care of miss greengrass , you _have_ to be with your wife draco" she told him

" but mum I -

" draco there is _wife_ and _mother_ sitting there thinking that she lost both her husband and child , the guilt is eating her up, she haven't slept all night, she hasn't eaten anything, she just waited, right now she needs you , you are husband and father of her children" she glared at him

" I am barely a husband mother"

" you are a father aren't you?"

Yes he was, and he was a husband too even for a short time.

He has to see his wife or he will go insane here.

Maybe they both can cry and share their pain.

Maybe their comibined prayers will save their daughter.

He can't even think what Hermione is going through , he was in so much pain himself.

He walked slowly towards the waiting room. There he saw his wife all hunched down and wearing yesterday's clothes her hair was all over the place and she was shaking.

Draco's heart just broke then and there.

He ran to Hermione and swooped her quietly in his arms , not afraid of her reaction, he just knew he has to do this.

His wife was surprised but hugged him back and gut wrenching sobs broke from her.

Draco could only hold her and cry with her .

_Whatever I have done, don't punish them , punish me, I deserve it, please make lyra live, I promise I will do everything to make up for that, please._

With that thought draco and hermione's tears mixed together.

a/n this was a chapter I wanted to write for so long ! don't worry theo shippers you will be getting some theo and Hermione action too ! thankyou so much for your reviews they are so kind and amazing really, I can't thank enough the response you guys are giving, I hope you like this chapter , I admit it this depresses me too but it's a part of it, the end of fic is really near , so keep on sticking with me!

The song I suggest for you to listen is losing your memory by ryan star.

Please do review and leave your thoughts with this chapter.


	17. back out

July 1st 2008 6 :30 pm

The sun was setting as theo watched from his office window, he was surprised and shocked to the core to know that early morning draco and lyra malfoy came to st mungo 's as both of them drowned in the lake. Hermione was beside herself , he had to tear her away from her daughter and husband when they took both of them to emergency room.

He couldn't help but notice how Hermione was clutching draco's hand.

Lyra was deathly white , her lips were turning blue, theo immediately admitted to intensive care unit , the water had reached in her small lungs, they had to use muggle machines for it.

As for draco he too was white and cold but he recovered quite quickly .

All he could was pray for them to be alive , he didn't want anything happen to him.

When he heard that draco woke up and is fit , he took a relived breath, now he could concentrate on lyra better.

His head doctor told if by midnight lyra doesn't wakes , they will have to anticipate a high risk of her life.

He didn't tell any of this to Hermione , knowing that she will get distraught if she hears this.

All he could see a happy eight year old girl with pigtails dancing in rain with her mother and sister and laughing.

She loves making pictures , theo often noticed her pictures included her father too.

How can such a innocent loving creature suffer like this?

She loved quidditch , as theo was not a quidditch player , he couldn't help her to play with him but he took her to matches and always made sure she meets her favorite stars.

Her enthusiasm was contagious during the match, she is so much like draco in that department.

Even her small smirks and thinking matched draco.

Draco was devested , he tried to appear as normal as he could but only theo witnessed how broken he was when he cried softly when he thought no one was looking.

Theo had been meaning to talk to him , but given the time he refrained , he will wait until lyra gets better.

The potter visited , ginny didn't mention anything to him nor she even talked to him all she cared was her friend, but she harshly accused draco that it was his fault.

Draco's temper flared up

It had taken potter, weasley and him to get them apart.

Hermione had became this mere shell of herself , she cried all day , she stayed by the door of room all day.

Then draco came, he held her at his arms , the two stayed like that for hours.

Theo thought he would never witness a greater love than he just did.

He has to back out, draco deserved Hermione all along, he knows that Hermione will make her own choice but the thing is after seeing them together like this he didn't think he could ever replace draco .

Theo closed his eyes and sighed.

Yes it will be sad to see Hermione go but he will happy if draco and Hermione mend their broken relationship

The fact is theo might had a chance and he threw it but draco never got his chance and before he could get one his was snatched away by society, phsyco , and people who hated him

When he told that to ginny she told him it was rubbish

He told mrs potter that she can go to hell if she wants , there is no way he could break draco and Hermione and if he did he might just _AVADA _himself.

This was not a sacrifice , no this was just him acknowledge the situation that was before him.

Draco loves Hermione

Hermione loves draco.

No power in universe could break them , their main proof was lying in the bed wrapped in machines.

He will back out and give them chance.

Just then a soft hand came to his shoulder, theo turned and saw pansy parkinson behind.

He was surprised to see her , for years he haven't met her or talked to her.

She grew really bueatiful in years, her long dark hair was touching her back and those clear blue eyes were shimmering with tears.

She was wearing casual outfit none to ghastly like she did in school.

She smile and waved her hand in front of him.

This broke him out of his thoughts.

" pansy? What are you doing here? He asked while his voice was shaking.

" I heard it from narcissa, I wanted to visit and consul granger and draco" she replied.

" I ….i haven't seen you for years pans" he softly said.

Pansy's smile dropped a little but she still regarded him.

" we both been very busy " she glanced at draco and Hermione.

" this is so sad" she spoke,

" I know I can't tell you how devastating this is" he spoke quietly.

" were you attached to the girl?" she asked.

" a little, she is very a bright one, perfect combination of draco and Hermione" he spoke.

Pansy then turned to him, her clear eyes were again shimmering with tears.

" I wish she gets well soon, how bad is it?" she asked in concern.

" she will be fine by night we hope" he spoke.

Then she fumbled something in her bag, theo wondered what she was doing.

She took out a metal charm , it was made of tiny crystals and wood, it was really pretty thing, theo could see traces of magic in the charm.

" this was my grandmother's , my grandfather made it himself, he was the one of best healers in the wizarding world, my grandmother grew very sick and he craved this charm , its supposed to bring health and good luck, hang it around the girl's wrist and it will work" she spoke while handing charm into his hand.

" this is nice pans, but I don't think this will work, we need a miracle" he eyed the charm.

Pansy's eyes softened and quiet, all the emotions were marred in her face.

" it is supposed to bring miracle and I want good luck not because of that child but for you too theo" she spoke and turned around.

To see that he offended her , theo made her stop , wanting to apologize.

" pansy wait!" he spoke.

Pansy stopped but she didn't turn around.

" I am sorry I didn't mean to say that and I know you are helping me , I am sorry for ….everything " he said. While remembering what he did to her , he felt guilty , he had no right to use pansy and he took advantage of her.

Pansy turned her head and nodded a little and left.

As theo wrapped the crystal charm around her wrist , he hoped and prayed it would work.

He saw hermione's bushy hair in front of the window, looking wisfully at her daughter.

He sighed and made his way to her.

" Hermione you shouldn't be here" he spoke softly.

Hermione appeared to desperate, her eyes were frantic, her hair wild .

" I just want to see her" she spoke.

" you will see her soon I promise" he clutched her arm and made her sit.

" where is draco?" he asked.

" he is in the loo ,he will be here" Hermione spoke.

" then you will both go and see her" theo said.

" I don't want to go with him!" she cried.

" ok, fine don't but right now you need to rest Hermione take a nap , eat something, do you want your children to see you like this?" he slowly made her walk to café.

Hermione sat down and didn't move.

" I don't want to go anywhere , I am here for lyra and I will eat when she wakes!" she stubbornly crossed her arms.

Theo was losing patience now.

" Hermione you need your strength , stop this and come with me" he softly clutched her hand.

At this Hermione jerked her wrist apart.

" just who you think you are! Who _all _of you think you are! You , draco ,and ginny are driving me _insane! _Can't you see I have sick daughter who needs me, I have children who need me? Who are you to think you get to make _choices _for me? You and ginny have been plotting how to get me and lose my family!" her words dropping venom.

Theo was confused, ginny told Hermione? But why she did at time like this?

Theo got his answer immediately, ginny knew Hermione might be vulnerable at this moment while her daughter lays sick to react, she told him to get Hermione against theo , and confuse her mind.

There will a long letter going to harry potter this evening .

Theo tried to assure Hermione , he for one never wanted her to lose her family.

But does she mean losing family meant draco? It had to be like that.

Right now he needs to go soft on her, her mind was not clearly thinking and he has to lay gently to her that he never meant to do that without cursing ginny ofcourse.

Theo decided it was time to put cards in the table now.

" Hermione I _never never_ wanted that , I never want you to get apart from anyone, I am sorry for before but I can see , I can see how this has upset you enough and harm on lyra , I would never ever break your trust like that, I am really sorry for doing this before and not understanding" he spoke softly.

" if you are saying this then why do you did it anyway?" she asked.

" I was stupid, stupid to think I was in love with and you were with me , stupid to think that for one second I could take draco's place when I know I couldn't , he dived for her, he saved her life, granted he is the father but it takes great deal of strength to do that, he would do same over and over for you as well" he spoke while tears appeared in her cheeks.

" I hate him" she whispered.

" no you don't , I know I should not be making your choices, only you do but Hermione he loves you , he loves you so much that he hid so much from you, granted he is a prat and a git but that git is in love with you hopelessly , he might not get his chance to redeem if you won't listen to him properly" he explained.

" and you ? I thought you loved me too?" she asked.

" I will always love you Hermione , but my love could never top draco's , I am sorry " he spoke

Awkward silence hung in the air

" I want to remain friends with you Hermione like before , can you do that?" he asked her while eyeing their shoes.

Hermione didn't spoke for a long time.

She instead drew up some official looking papers and handed to theo.

Theo's eyes widened , this was the divorce papers which Hermione got from draco .

" I don't know what to do with this, should I sign it?" she asked.

" it depands on you" he said.

" theo when you said he hid so much from me what did he hid?" she asked quietly.

Theo bit his lips, he didn't know how Hermione would take this news, but he was certain that he has to tell her, it wouldn't be a pity card , but she has the right to know , draco can kill him later.

So he told her _everything._

And as he was telling her lyra malfoy's grey eyes opened.

a/n well here is another chapter my lovelies!yes theo is officialy backing out, I didn't want to be a ugly fight or something and I like theo oh so much, the fic is ending and I am sobbing so much right now! I am going to miss you all so much! Did you like pansy's entry? I like her a lot !

Thankyou for your reviews they are amazing really.

Please do review this chapter and leave your thoughts !

The song I suggest to listen is crack the shutters by snow patrol


	18. dance

July 1st 2008 3:30 am

Astoria Darlene greengrass loved games , if they involve sabotaging one's life that would be her utter most favorite game, she loved playing with people's mind and getting them messed up. She wanted to win at all costs even if takes their lives as well.

She hated Hermione granger ever since she stepped out of hogwarts.

She hated the fact that draco was hopelessly in love with her.

She wanted to play with granger's life as long as possible and then destroy draco piece by piece.

The bastard took her son away from her, giving no explanation and just scurried off to granger.

What she really wanted was her son scorpious.

she had seen scorpious in the manor's grounds while she walked away playing with one of draco's daughter she smirked at the thought what she would doing next.

Ever since seeing her son , a huge hit took on her, draco might be the father, but granger was no mother to her son , that boy was rightfully hers and hers alone , with him she could so much accesses to draco's name, his money , his house , his everything.

She had to admit 2 years of keeping draco to herself was herculean effort.

She was best potion maker in her year, she brewed complex potions since young age, her mother was same as well , she learned many dark potion making from her mother.

But she thought she wouldn't ever use for anything , she had everything she got.

That was until draco decided to break up with her in her fourth year.

Astoria kept her eye on draco since very young, she use to see how daphne and draco were close enough to be friends, while daphne was bold and confident bueaty , Astoria was more shy , stay in shadows type of girl.

She never admitted her crush towards draco to anyone, as years past her crush grew more.

She would be every where where he was , he just never notices her.

She would see how he eyed granger in grand hall , even it was hate and disgust, it was too much hate on his features then he let on.

She would smile and decide to wait for a right time to strike.

Then one day at her sixth year she saw draco eyeing weasley and granger angrily, he stormed off and she followed him.

After a weak confession and a bottle of firewhiskey , Astoria snogged him senseless.

They had several meetings after that but they only snogged never did anything more, Astoria who always wanted more for him waited for him to make his move.

He never did.

Instead he would blab about his feelings and Astoria who never listened would get bored of it immediately.

There were some words that Astoria managed to catch and all words included how granger made him hate himself and confuse him senseless.

Astoria who would have boiling rage in her veins manage to control and tell draco that granger was no good mudblood who deserve to die.

After that when harry potter cursed draco , she went and saw him , he immediately pushed her off and said he was breaking up with her and tell her that if he never believed people like her and his father he wouldn't end up here.

Strange how he never blamed potter and blamed herself instead.

That day Astoria vowed never let it go and she would teach draco lesson he deserves.

When she heard draco did the deed with granger she considered this as a jackpot.

Getting draco drunk was pretty easy , she made sure granger would follow the same trail where draco was and getting them drunk _together _was a successes in her plan.

Now draco will really really hate granger and spit on her and himself for he just committed a worse crime ever imagined with granger.

But her plan backfired , when draco married granger , she was furious.

She was more furious to hear that the result of her plotting grew into birth of draco and granger's twins.

She start watching him again, she watched him how cold yet fearful he was of his wife, how they never communicated in intimacy level, how they would just stand awkwardly along each other .

But she noticed a spark on draco's eyes as well.

It was all upto Astoria now, she has to take that spark away , she has to break draco and she will do that.

So she created the strongest love potion ever created since tom riddle's birth time.

She spiked the potion constantly with draco's drinks , her daily bribing to ministry's cook worked well .

Then she brought the big guns, she casted _imperio _on draco and made him leave his wife and children.

After that still in spell mode draco followed her to newyork.

After that when draco came out of his stupor she made him drunk so bad and casted her revenge at her at last.

But draco got out of this pretty quickly, being bored with draco and after the birth of her son , she seeked solace from another's arms.

This made her careless and during this mistake draco woke up from his stupor and realized what she was playing him for.

He immediately took scorpious away back to England, back to _her._

And she would pay him for that.

But right now she would atleast have some fun, at hot disco club in muggle London , Astoria was dancing the night off in her short dress.

She would scorpious from granger later but she just needed to cool off right now.

She let out all her frustrations during the dance, she made couple of friends in the club and danced against the music.

On the corner of her way , she saw a handsome young man about her age watching her closely from the bar.

She smirked and danced more.

The boy smirked and made a move towards her.

Astoria 's heart lept up , the man was handsome, much handsomer than draco.

His dark wavy hair reached in his shoulders while his icy blue eyes shined with mirth .

" too hot eh?" the man asked her.

Shivers went up to her spine, she didn't who this man was but she was sure he was turning her on.

" yes" she whispered.

" mind you would like to join me at the bar for a drink or two?" he asked her.

Astoria felt delight in his voice , she nodded and gave him his hand.

The man smiled and ordered some vodkas while winking at her.

" so what's your name?" he asked eyeing her from head to toe.

She smiled and let it be mysterious , the man was curious about her.

" Astoria" she smiled.

The man smirked and handed her drink.

" dean" he spoke.

Dean , that was the man, she didn't bother to find out the last name in astoria's world man come and go with no last names.

" so what are you here for? You look too hot to be in that crowd" he flirted.

Not having man's attention for a long time , she immediately felt a puddle of goo.

" to take my frustrations off" she spoke

" oh" was all he could say.

" and what are you here for?" she let a finger trail across his arms.

Dean laughed

" the same" he said in joy.

" your girlfriend wouldn't be happy to hear that" she said.

The man looked at her , his calculating eyes worked through her, but shrugged off.

" she doesn't mind" he simply said.

" what about your boyfriend?" he asked.

" don't have one" she said.

" oh , shame you are too pretty to be alone" he said.

Astoria took a long drink and nodded.

" but I do have a son" she replied.

" oh"

" yes , he is 2 years old , his name is scorpious" she said.

" what an odd name" dean said.

" it was his blasted father's choice" she said.

" where is he" he asked.

" he left to be with his wife" she answered.

" what a bastard" he cheered and drank up.

The drinks kept coming, Astoria who always managed her liquor was the first time have been slurring now, the man listened to her odd consversation.

" so let me say , you think you are a witch?" he laughed.

" no iam a witch!" she smiled.

" I don't believe you , but I wouldn't stop you , if you are witch then witch so be it" he said.

Astoria smiled , clearly this man was much better than draco and others where he was in her whole life?

" besides I thought witches were ugly toad like , you seem like this charming lovely one with a streak of evil which is sexy" he winked.

Astoria sighed.

" where were you all of my life? You are so much better than my previous one" she said.

Dean laughed and spoke " why he was not good in bed?"

" that wasn't only he was bad , he was so boring and stiff everywhere" she said.

" hmm sounds like unhappy person" he said.

" more like bitter, selfish one" she said.

" he would just I couldn't even tell you he would be so stiff and tensed, I mean not to mention a bloody bore but also he wouldn't come to bed with me , as if he is fighting me off" she ranted.

The man again had a calculating look.

" I am boring aren't I ?" she said.

Dean smiled and gestured her he didn't mind " go on love I am sure we have a very long night waiting for us"

Astoria felt tingles at spine at that.

She kept drinking and ranted about draco malfoy for good half hour.

She kept on saying how on first day he moved he didn't even came to talk to her, he was in stupor but it was like he was able to resist her powers and potion , then as days followed it was so hard to make him move towards him , she kept making her potions stronger and stronger and he still fought it.

Finally how she broke in and casted an _imperio _on him to get into bed with her.

And how after scorpious birth she found him so stiff that she decided to have another.

The whole time she didn't realize what she was saying.

The man listened to her quietly and held her close.

" what you say , you and me , somewhere else?" he whispered in her ears.

Astoria shivered and happily moved with him.

As they walked in chilly London air the man grabbed her and kissed her .

And she loved it.

But then she noticed something else the dark wavy hair was turning into deep deep shade of red and blue eyes turned into pale blue .

Just then harry potter , narcissa malfoy , luna lovegood stood in front of her.

She just kissed ron weasley.

" weasley WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed.

" calm down Astoria , you under arrest against violation of draco malfoy and using an unforgivable on him" harry potter spoke.

" I …..i… was she could say and she suddenly was stunned by luna lovegood.

Narcissa moved her wand pointing in her neck

" I could kill you , but I wouldn't" she said.

" I think Azkaban wouldn't be enough for her this woman had done enough crimes to put every prisoner in shame" ron spoke to harry.

" I know , that's why I ask to obliviate her memories by luna and send her to some place else" harry spoke

" wouldn't that be too harsh?" ron asked.

" it's the request of draco , he only asked to remove the memories of him from her mind and send her to rehab centre for mentally disturbed" narcissa said.

" then I think that would do" harry said.

Luna then moved forward , she muttered small "obliviate" and made sure to remove all the horrible memories of draco from her mind.

She then adjusted a small portkey which send Astoria to mental care unit in America.

"there she goes" narcissa watched as Astoria left.

Then narcissa to harry and ron's surprise hugged them .

" I can't thank enough for this , you all are best, you are amazing" as she kissed harry's cheek who grew very red, and then she kissed ron " you were brilliant , I didn't you had in you , oh you must send your wedding card , I would love to come and see you two , I suggest my home in Italy would be lovely for honeymoon " she offered.

Ron who grew very red nodded while luna smiled and said they would love too.

" oh I have to be off now thankyou dears" she said and vanished.

" I say anymore than this and I will be holding a competition between her and mother " ron replied.

" I know" harry grinned.

" you did kiss her" luna said.

" harry asked me to ! sorry love I didn't mean , she was horrible! Her tongue was disgusting" ron replied.

" luna I should thank you for that clever use of veritaserum in her drink , I must say one day you will be an amazing potion maker" harry smiled.

" why thank you harry" she replied.

" is the wedding still on? I hate to lose the caters I paid dearly for" ron asked

Luna smacked ron's head and laughed " ofcourse it is , how can I ever leave my brave knight?" she took his face and kissed him while harry laughed and shook his head.

a/n well isn't ron cute? He was dean actually , he had polyjuice potion on ! so there goes Astoria , she is out of their lives for good, I really hated her. Hope you guys like this chapter, hope I did enough justice thankyou for the review guys its really awesome to see you guys sticking with me.

Please do review this chapter guys .

Till then have a nice day!


	19. rightfully hers

2nd July 2008 6:30 am

Tears came into hermione's eyes, she constantly tried to block what theo told her about draco.

_He suffered Hermione, he suffered more than worst of all , he suffered and he was all alone._

Those words of theo hit her so hard , those words kept coming back to her again and again.

She kept her hands in her ears as if to block his voice , but the words danced around her mind.

Draco suffered .

He suffered and didn't tell her.

Why didn't he tell her?

She was the worst wife ever.

Consumed with hate she judged draco so harshly she forgot to look this fact that maybe maybe draco has a say too.

But how was she to know?

She was so angry at him! He never told her, how was she supposed to know that , but then she remembered something.

They might be quirks but to Hermione it made all sense now.

How draco would get stiff and tensed when Hermione touched him for the first time.

How he would get normally froze out of zone for many moments when he supposed to be talking.

How he would never look at scorpious.

How his eyes grew out of fear when he heard Astoria was in their manor.

It all made sense, draco might never told her but those signs told her

Sometimes when she used to walk by draco's bedroom in the night she could silently hear him crying.

Oh merlin ! how they come to like this? how her little , happy family came into like this?

Her whole image of draco shattered in her eyes, last time this happened it was with severus snape.

What should she think now? What should she do now?

The divorce papers were lying in front of her , asking the same question.

During last 12 hours so much had changed.

Lyra woke up and asked for her parents.

Hermione rushed to her and when lyra asked where her father was Hermione replied she didn't know.

Lyra's face grew so upset.

But afterwards when Hermione was sleeping , lyra told her that papa visited her.

Afterwards he went.

So he was avoiding Hermione, probably because of divorce papers, probably because of ashamed , probably because that he knew Hermione will hate him with her whole fiber of being.

But Hermione didn't felt any of those .

She infact was very angry at him, why? She didn't know herself.

Theo told her to think clearly before doing anything rash, it was official that theo backed out but he wanted to remain her friend.

To be honest she always thought that Theodore is her friend just like harry and ron she never felt that kind of emotion which she often felt with draco.

But what was it? Love? Lust?

Just then she was musing this a nurse handed a letter to her.

Hermione read that letter and cursed loudly.

Who the hell that bastard thinks?

She will show him , this time she will show him what she thinks and there is no escaping from it.

She immediately told theo she will be heading back to manor to take care of some 'issues'

Theo smirked and wished her good luck.

As she arrived to her manor, Hermione was furious, her heart was racing and her face was red, her feet were light and fast and she was sure that this time she will _kill _draco malfoy herself.

It would be very easy , not much painful just very quick.

She banged his door and he didn't opened.

Then she casted a _Bambarda _

The door blasted into shreds.

There she saw draco the idiot packing his clothes into a suitcase and looking at her with his jaw open.

" WOMAN are you mad? That door cost so many galleons!" he shouted, obviously surprised at seeing her.

Hermione ignored him and start beating him in the chest.

" CURSE YOU MALFOY , YOU BLASTED FERRET , WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?" she yelled while punching him

"ow! Ow! Stop granger, have you gone mad?" he tried to hold her hands.

Hermione shoved the letter in his chest, draco turned very red , he lowered his gaze on the ground and didn't look at her.

She put her hands in her hips and yelled "_WELL?"_

" I just think it would be the best you know, as you don't want to see me , its better to be out of your way" he whispered.

Hermione was flabbergasted of all times this was the time he chose to be noble?

" Malfoy you bloody ferret I hate you so so much!" she hissed.

" I know" he replied.

She then turned and slapped him right across the face.

Draco was surprised again , then he got really angry

" enough with the violence what is your problem?" he yelled.

" my problem malfoy is _you!"_ she snarled.

" what?" his ears didn't believe it.

Then Hermione got up and looked at him , she snarled at him, she was so angry at him , she never felt so angry at him than now.

" what kind of person hides stuff from his wife? What kind of person thinks its best to try to the patience of really pissed woman! What kind of person who is clearly in love with his stupid wife thinks _its best idea to leave her alone while she will be happy with another? What kind of person thinks its best to think that to leave his stupid wife who should have forgiven him and listened to him to ask her to marry his best friend?"_ she kept yelling , her magic seemed to brust, some distant cracks appeared into the walls and mirrors.

Draco 's jaw dropped.

Hermione made a sound like a growl and sat down.

" oh stop it , it's not like you didn't know" she huffed.

" I am sorry but I don't seem to get what are you saying ?" draco grinned clearly getting what she is trying to say.

Hermione hated him so much.

" I ….Gah ! I don't want you to go anywhere you slimy git" she hissed at him.

Draco who was smirking at her slyly , tried to tickle her and Hermione slapped his hands away.

" oh jeez granger how thoughtful but sorry I don't think I am willing to be sharing the bed both you and theo" he smiled.

Hermione slapped him again.

This time draco brust laughing, Hermione felt like a fool.

" honestly granger you don't want me to go? You LURRRRRRRRVVVVV me " he smiled.

Hermione who grew really hot , was looking at the floor all the time suddenly frowned.

" I don't love you ferret" she said.

" doesn't matter , I do" he laughed.

At this Hermione had to laugh too, draco kept tickling her and she laughed, the weeks have been so stressful on both of them that if one looked at them they will look like absolute manics infront of them.

" why you don't want me to go granger?" he asked softly.

" theo told me everything" she said.

At this draco froze, he didn't say anything.

" I didn't mean for you to find out" he cursed at theo and clenched his knuckles.

" draco its not his fault , I asked him and he just wanted us to be happy that's all " she defended her friend.

" I am not the same granger" he softly whispered.

" I know, you are much better , much more human if you ask me" she replied.

" I am really sorry you know, I thought I hated you and I did, but truth is you always seemed to confuse me granger, I always wanted to figure out how was like living you , I mean ever since school the war you were the question that always went unanswered in my mind, I watch you take all the crap by me in hogwarts , you never fail to baffle me , you lied for potter , you surprised me, you kept your feet in the ground and kept others too , I …..was a fool to doubt you , you are brilliant , really you are" he spoke that all in one breathe

Hermione smiled, Theodore told her as well that what draco did for him and her during the war and truth is she was overjoyed to find out that he wasn't bad person at all.

Then she remembered something.

" draco this morning I got the news from harry and ron they caught Astoria and they sent her to mental facility in states " she watched as she spoke draco's eyes froze in fear as he held her tightly.

" she is gone?" he asked.

" yes" she replied.

Draco then relaxed and hugged her form hard.

" please forgive me" he asked while whispering in her ears the pain was visible in his voice Hermione felt her heart got broke.

But instead of words Hermione decide to choose another method.

She took his face and kissed him with all her might.

He was shocked and surprised but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, the two were so much engulfed in passion and love that they lost track of time.

" promise me you will never leave again , promise me you will be with me all times, promise me that you will love me as you claim and you will remain true to me promise me please!" she held his face in her hands, tears appearing in her eyes and streaming in her cheeks.

Draco smiled and kissed her softly.

" I promise you that I will never leave" he kissed once

" I promise you that I will be with you all times" he kissed her twice.

" I promise you that I will love you and probably more than I claim now" he kissed her thrice.

" I promise that I will remain true to you , always" he kissed her multiple times at this.

" I am still angry at you" she said.

" I know" he hugged her.

" where is my ring malfoy? I happen to like that ! put it back where it belongs! " she smacked his chest again.

" WOMAN ! Ow ! calm down ! you are killing me!" he took every beat with a smirk.

" propose to me malfoy , propose to me like a gentleman and I will not kill you" she smirked.

Draco raised his eyebrows but knelt down on one knee like a gentleman.

" Hermione jean granger, I hated you , you still hate me, but during this hate we have two bueatiful daughters and a son and I want to create more with you probably more girls anyways will you please do the honor of taking me back and making me your proper husband and allowing me to show you how much I love you ? I will do all the dishes and laundry every Sunday and I will still love you when you are old and grey and wrinkles I just don't want to waste another minute thinking I threw that way just because of my hate, and prejudice , and just want to be fully be with you" he smirked while holding a her silver ring in front of her.

Hermione smirked , this was the most oddest proposal she ever had then again this was her husband.

She really loved this guy but she will tell him later merlin knows he needs another ego boost.

" old and grey huh? Iam not turning into old and grey" she smirked.

" wanna bet?" he winked and smiled.

Hermione laughed and kissed him

" you are on blondie" she replied

The ring rightfully was in its place where it belonged.

The letter said

_Hermione i am sorry for everything, I love you and I promise that I will leave as soon you sign the divorce papers, don't worry I won't bother you , but know this I will always love you , hope you are happy with theo. _

_Yours draco_

Well no way in hell malfoy she thought she kissed him

a/n and draco is the winner guys! Yup he is , I know you guys are smart and you figured out way before but come on I had to give an epic finish didn't i? this is second last chapter guys so the next chapter will be epilogue oh yeah that will be on draco 's pov I really missed my snarky sneaky draco and making sure he gets his fullest snarkiness! Also there will some hints about scorpious asking about his mother ,but it wouldn't another story it will be just a paragraph , and I want to thank you all soo soo much ! your reviews your views your follows your alerts thank you so much for that support which I never thought I would get, I will mention some of you in next chapter and if I didn't include your name please don't get angry I love you all so much you guys are the best.

Also I would like to apologize to theo shippers , I am sorry guys but draco won so many votes!

But don't worry I have something for theo as well

I hope you guys like this chapter and hope I have done justice.

Please do review this chapter guys.

The song I suggest is chasing cars by snow patrol with this chapter.

Take care everyone!


	20. Epilogue

_15 YEARS LATER_

He watched his little girl all grown up standing proudly and with her famous smirk on glided towards the aisle as gracefully as her mother did all those years ago, today his most favorite child was getting married.

Lyra grew up to be a bueatiful young lady , who broke hearts all over the wizarding world.

His children were all grown up , all became amazing healers and aurors.

He smiled at his wife who grew day by day bueatiful , not once he told her that he noticed a grey hair and a wrinkle instead he kissed those and loved them.

He watched potter's son james potter standing in the end of aisle looking nervous just as his father.

Draco smirked , he did made sure he won't hurt his little girl like he did he made him promise it.

Cassie grew to be an amazing auror and during that she met fred weasley junior and married him a year before .

The two are now expecting their first child

When draco first heard about it , he was sure fred weasley had made her pregnant but the knowing smirk on weasley's brother gave him a heart attack when he told them that they actually loved each other.

Really but draco was glad to have someone call fred in his family the boy lived up to the expectations of his uncle.

He watched lyra crying and kissing james potter finally becoming man and wife.

He was so sure he cried.

Hermione kept nudging him.

Not that he minded that.

After the ceremony they all headed out to for dinner in the gardens of malfoy manor where narcissa malfoy although old held a lavish reception to the happy couple.

Draco just hoped they remain happy always.

" ah my feet are killing me!" cassie came and sat down.

Scorpious who was sitting beside lily smirked at his sister " you have gone big cassie"

" I …what? Dad he called me fat!" she whined pushing her long blonde hair out of the place and grey eyes narrowed.

Draco sighed this will never end.

" scorp please be nice to your sister , she is having a baby and one should never mess with a pregnant woman" he kept at his stare at his son.

His son smirked and laughed loudly.

His son grew to be a handsome young lad, with startling green eyes and blond hair he was a heartbreaker in school.

Then he got together with potter's daughter lily luna potter.

The two were practically in same house, lyra was sorted in slytherin ,cassie in ravenclaw , scorpious and lily were in same house Gryffindor.

This shocked draco very much but Hermione laughed and said that scorpious was a brave child and sure got some traits from her.

Show off.

He had to admit lily luna potter was bit of everything her parents were her red hair and green eyes and a temper famous of weasley and traits as potter she managed to capture his son's heart all along.

He had to thank her for making scorpious in his toes.

Now both as seventh years they were now applying for healer programs in st mungo's.

" where is chepus dad? Here is food and he is gone?" cassie rounded some pickles with ketchup and chocolate.

" cassieopia that is disgusting how are you eating that?" scorpious said

Draco smacked his son's head.

" be nice to your sister, its ok she can eat whatever she wants don't be a prat" he eyed his son angrily.

" don't do that with me when I am pregnant with your child scorpious" lily spoke

" excuse me you are not having kids unless you are 23 and you must be married by then" draco spoke.

" but mr malfoy scorpious already -

Scorpious put his hand on her mouth and eyed draco fearfully.

" not now lily pad, dad will be furious and I don't want to get _AVADA _by your father" he spoke gently to her.

" avada by me ? why?" potter came and sat down.

" evening potter it seems my son and your daughter has something to tell" draco smirked at his old friend.

Potter's hawkish eyes rested on scorpious his face turned red " I knew it" he snarled

Scorpious dropped his head.

" you got her pregnant ! I will kill that son of yours malfoy!" potter screamed.

At the times draco thought potter will never grow up.

" relax potter its not that iam sure its something else" he urged his son to tell

His son's face was very red.

" I …proposed….to …lily" he spoke softly

" _what?"_

" dad relax I really love him and I want to marry him" lily replied to her father.

" what spell you have put her in malfoy!" potter screamed.

" its not spell potter, its _love_" draco supported his son.

" you can't marry him lily!" harry shouted.

" and why will I do that? you married mum because you loved her why not me?" lily spoke

Harry lowered his eyes.

" I don't want to lose my baby girl" he spoke

Draco patted him he winked at the young couple and urged potter to accept them

" believe me I get you , I want to see how weasley reacts when he finds out his rosie could be dating theo's son" he spoke

" rosie is dating who?" cassie yelped

" mind your nose I don't want you to go and telling that to your uncle in law" draco spoke firmly

" oh uncle ron will kill holden" she smiled.

" more like make him run to pansy" harry smiled.

" what's all the noise?" Hermione came and sat down by lily.

Draco smiled when he saw his wife among the crazyness of life and nearly five kids after she was looking radiant in her soft pink dress.

" well our son has proposed to lily , looks like there will be another wedding soon" draco smiled.

" is that scorp? How wonderful!" she hugged them both

" mum….can't breathe " scorpious said.

" stop it , I was upset that my lyra is now married but I am so excited for you two I must talk to ginny about this" Hermione got up

" Hermione sit down , ginny will kill your son if she knows" harry spoke.

Hermione smiled, she knew somewhere that scorpious and lily are meant to be.

" dad where is chepus?" cassie asked her father

" chepus you say, I don't know love" her father spoke

Draco and hermione's another son Chepus Patrick Malfoy was a real prankster , he was only a year younger than scorpious but mischief was always with him.

Draco always had his hands full of him.

He was in Gryffindor and an amazing seeker right after lyra.

" I saw him snogging caroline behind the trees" another spoke.

Everyone turned to the voice their in her little frock and her curly brown hair with grey eyes was his youngest Anya Elizabeth Malfoy

She was born two years after chepus, draco and Hermione weren't planning on her but scorpious sometimes called her accident baby.

To draco she was the best accident ever.

She was draco's little girl , she often fought with lyra for her spot for her father.

" anya come here didn't see you , you were wonderful as bridesmaide my love" Hermione gushed at her daughter.

" aren't I always?" she smirked just like her father a true slytherin one.

" you said he is snogging caroline nott?" draco asked.

" yup there were all so smoochy smoochy" she smiled

" oh dear lord I better stop before something happens" draco got up

" relax draco , they are adults now they know the best" harry smirked.

" I don't blame chepus , I mean have you seen caroline?" scorpious spoke earning a look from lily.

While Chepus was blond and brown eyes both from mother and father, caroline had her black hair from her mother pansy nott and blue green eyes of theo.

Theo and pansy started dating again and got married soon afterwards they had two children a son holden who looked exactly like theo and caroline nott.

Ron and luna had two bueatiful kids all red hair and blue eyes with a dreamy gaze Rose was same age as chepus , holden and caroline while hugo was same age as anya and albus potter.

Their life was bueatiful , the births of their children the growing up they pushed all the differences behind and became friends as never before all thanks to Hermione ofcourse.

Theo got over Hermione pretty soon and remained really good friends with draco and Hermione as well potter , and weasleys.

Ginny became the chaser of holyhead harpies while harry ron and draco all got their positions as aurors.

Theo became head healer in st mungo and Hermione became researcher for incurable illness.

The successes had been sky rockting ever since.

Molly soon after death of her husband settled with ron and luna and helped them to raise their kids.

Narcissa still lives by the sea.

Teddy grew up and married victorie they had a daughter now she is called Emily lupin.

Draco often invited teddy and his wife to the manor and was delighted that teddy wanted him as much around as he did.

As he was musing this lyra came and kissed his cheek.

" papa I have to go now , I love you so much!" she softly spoke as she hugged her dad.

" I will miss you to baby girl" he hugged his daughter back.

Then she hugged her siblings , draco was glad that he and Hermione were together the look on lyra's face seeing her parents together was priceless.

" you will take care of her?" he shook james sirus's hand.

James smiled and nodded.

The wedding party pretty much left soon as bride groom left , right after the fireworks as a gift from scorpious and chepus.

Now all alone draco took his wife's hand and spun her around.

" you were amazing" she spoke softly.

" you think?" he smiled.

" I know" she laughed.

Draco held her close and kissed her softly.

" scorpious asked of his mother" she spoke quietly

Draco tensed but he knew that the boy had right to know.

" and?" he asked.

" he forgived her" she said.

Draco 's body relaxed , during this time ever since scorpious grew up he always considered Hermione as his mother, draco told him as soon he got older , at first his son was pretty angry by the confrontation but Hermione urged to forgive his mother and sometimes visit her as well.

Astoria got out of rehab and begged for forgiveness from Hermione and draco.

It took some time but they eventually had to let it go.

Astoria married a muggle and now had two sons . scorpious sometimes visited his half brothers.

He didn't forgive her for a long time but after tears and lily's urging he did.

He loves Hermione is his mother he thinks she is the best mum he ever had.

As for draco he was glad that they both worked out in the end it was all right between them the tension the hate was gone now , now both of them were best friends and lovers.

" have I told you how very glad I am to have you as my wife" he spoke while brushing her hair from her eyes.

" not as many times I would like to listen" she smiled

Draco smirked " well I should tell you , that I am very glad to have you as my wife "

Hermione smiled and kissed him

" so am I draco" she smiled and blushed.

" I love you Hermione malfoy" he spoke softly

" I love you draco malfoy" she whispered

The two danced all night long.

a/n and it's finished! Wow I can't believe we have finished it , I love you guys so much thankyou so much for your reviews , views, hits , alerts I mean I am so happy that I have amazing readers, thankyou adrainfever, jess, vrinksy, guests ,ella rea, kris ivashkov ,adraineforever, isabellamalfoy,werethedreams,rea ella ,venustusjames, ginnyharryluv and everyone who read and enjoyed this story! You guys are the best I am going to miss you all so much but don't worry I will come back soon.

Hope you all like this story and this chapter.

Please do review.

Love you all , take care everyone!

The song I suggest is ever ever after by carrie underwood for this chapter.


End file.
